One more chance
by tinjhi10
Summary: Fuji Syusuke was a promising photographer. He was almost on the peak of his carrer. His next assignment was to cover the grand wedding of a multi millionaire's daughter. The groom is Tezuka Kunimitsu. TezxFuji.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys..., this is a new story.., don't wory.., i'll update the last chapter on the lost bet when i;m done.., somehow i find it quite difficult to think of more dirty things that Tezuka should do.. *grin* i hope you enjoy this story as well, plz review! and give me ideas.., it's very much appreciated! anyways.., just on with the fic.., ^_^

PS. I own nothing!

"That was another huge success Fuji san!"

Fuji turned around and smiled at his boss. "Ah, Chiyako san, thanks for the compliment" Fuji said as he continued to watch the photo slide show.

"You really are a genius Fuji" she commented. Fuji just chuckled, he was glad that the photo collection was a huge success, he really worked hard on it.

He watched as the satisfied clients complimented his good work and he couldn't help but feel delighted that his work was very much appreciated.

"Hey, I heard Chiharu Kanzaki is getting married!" Ayase said. Ayase was Fuji's assistant, a pretty petite boy who was as energetic as his best friend Eiji.

"The daughter of that rich financial group? wow…" Fuji said as he read the magazine that Ayase was holding.

"Imagine if you were to cover the whole wedding! I bet it's gonna be THE wedding of the year! Or maybe you could be their personal photographer for the entire preparation as well as the wedding itself!" Ayase beamed as he imagined Fuji being the photographer for the wedding.

"Yeah… dream on" Fuji chuckled as he continued reading, just then the door burst open revealing a panting and excited Chiyako san.

"FUJI SAN!" She exclaimed.

"Chiyako san, I can perfectly hear you even without you shouting it" Fuji said smiling his usual smile.

"You won't believe it but Chiharu Kanzaki called to check for your availability! She said she'd pay any amount for you to be their personal photographer for her wedding!" Chiyako said eagerly.

Fuji's eyes suddenly snapped open which caused both Chiyako and Ayase to stop because it was really rare for Fuji to show his eyes and it often gave the impression that whenever he did open them means that something made him angry.

"Don't play with me Chiyako san!" Fuji said in disbelief.

"I'm not! It's true!" Chiyako said happily. "Are you sure? You really mean that Chiharu Kanzaki, the daughter of that super rich couple wanted me to be their photographer?!" Fuji asked in amazement.

Chiyako laughed "How many times do I have to repeat myself? Yes, she specifically asked for Fuji Syusuke's availability!" Chiyako replied,

"But why? I mean, she could get a photographer form America of some other countries, why me?" Fuji asked.

"Well, she mentioned that she saw your woks on an art gallery in America and heard that you also cover wedding photo shoots, she seemed enticed with your work Fuji san" Chiyako explained.

"Oh my God! Fuji!" Ayase exclaimed. "I can't believe it" Fuji said happily. "These will be the wedding of the year and you get to be part of it!" Chiyako said delighted.

"Wow, I'm a lost of words. I definitely have to work hard and give my best! Ayase, I'm also counting on you" Fuji laughed. "You bet" Ayase said grinning. "So Fuji san, you'll have an appointment with her tomorrow in La Chalé café" Chiyako said and left the office.

"Wow, this will be a break through Fuji!" Ayase said, Fuji just nodded in agreement. "I have to tell Eiji about this!" Fuji said.

"Ah, Kikumaru san! How is he and Oishi san?" Ayase asked. "The same, though I heard from Eiji that Oishi has gotten more protective" Fuji said smiling. "I can understand, with Kikumaru san's looks" Ayase laughed.

"Ayase, the one who's over protective is your boyfriend" Fuji joked while Ayase blushed a deep red causing Fuji to laugh harder.

"Ne Fuji, when will you get your happy ending?" Ayase asked. Fuji laughter subsided as he gave Ayase a soft smile.

"I don't know, I haven't given it much of a thought ever since…" Fuji trailed.

He quickly covered up his expression with his usual smiling mask. "You know, that guy who rejected you has got to be the most stupid and idiotic person ever alive! I mean, why would he reject someone like you?" Ayase said annoyed.

Fuji chuckled softly at Ayase's tirade. "No… actually he's the most dependent, responsible and well respected person I have ever met, but I guess he just isn't the right one for me, he's not one o us" Fuji said.

Ayase stared at his friend sadly before sighing heavily. "I still think he's stupid and don't you dare defend him in front of me" Ayase said and Fuji just smiled.

"Speaking of over protective boyfriend, Taro is here" Fuji said as he glanced down from his window. Ayase went to the window and saw his boyfriend waiting for him.

"Tell him I won't pounce on you" Fuji joked as Ayase was about to leave. Ayase grinned "Actually, he's more worried that I might pounce on you" he said and left.

Fuji chuckled softly as he too started to pack his things, then a photo caught his sight. It was a picture of his old tennis club during their middle school. It was taken when they went mountain climbing to watch the sunrise, it was one of his favorite pictures because although it was just one of his immature pictures it really showed a lot of emotion, happiness, to be exact.

Fuji smiled softly, how he missed his former team mates. He really loved his old team.

He loved hanging around with them and fooling around.

He loved the taste of Inui's feared juice.

He loved playing tennis and winning matches with his entire team.

He loved going to Kawamura's sushi shop after winning a match and eating wasabi sushi.

He loved to make fun out of his team's misfortunes which is also why he was called as a sadist.

He loved everything about his team.

He loved everyone of them.

He really loved HIM above all…

Fuji shrugged as his thoughts flew back to the person he least wanted to think about.

HIM…

Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Until now Fuji still feels a pang in his heart whenever he thinks of Tezuka. He would have laughed at their childishness before and how immature they used to be if only it didn't hurt him so much.

Even when they were only in middle school Tezuka had already stood out among all the others, even during their freshman years. He was talented.

He was really good in tennis but he was also academically excellent. He was always on top of his class except on his 2nd year where he and Fuji had been classmates. It was the first time that someone was better than him.

Fuji was the first person ever to out best him and thus he gained Tezuka's respect. It was what Fuji treasured the most. Tezuka's respect and trust.

He on the other hand had given his respect to Tezuka ever since their 1st year. Tezuka had always been matured. He always had a cool head. He knew how to control their chaotic club and he also gained the respect of every tennis player in their district or even in the whole country.

He was also very good looking. He was handsome. He also had almost all of the female population having a crush on him.

During their last year in middle school they had encountered their biggest problem as a team. The problem had nothing to do with tennis but rather with the people themselves.

Somehow their closeness had caused the team to fall in love with one another.

It started of course with the golden pair. Oishi Syuichiro was a very caring person and was also dubbed as the 'mother hen' of the team, but his care for his doubles partner Kikumaru Eiji was beyond friendship.

Eiji on the other hand was blunt with expressing his feelings and he often confided in Fuji about his feelings for Oishi. After a long time they finally admitted their feelings and officially became a couple.

Next was Inui and Kaido. To Fuji, it had always been obvious. Inui took especial care of Kaido and helped as much as he could. The sophomore was also obvious with the way he blushed whenever Inui got too close to him. Kaido is a very shy person although it doesn't actually show in his appearance. Soon the two also admitted their relationship.

Last, it was the obnoxious Momoshiro and the cocky brat Echizen. How friendship also developed into something deeper and they somehow ended up together. Fuji had also known that the two would end up together.

Fuji at that time supported his team and was happy for them.

Eiji had Oishi.

Inui had Kaido

Momo had Echizen.

Though deep inside, Fuji felt a bit jealous towards them. All his friends ended up getting their happily ever after, even Taka san who finally had a girlfriend at that time.

All of them were happy, all except him.

He knew his sexual preference but he was too afraid to confess to the one he loves. He always wondered why of all people, he had to fall for someone who was interested in him not for who he was but rather for his capability in tennis.

It was so frustrating that Tezuka was only interested in him because he was good in tennis.

Another problem was that he wasn't sure whether Tezuka was straight or gay.

When graduation was approaching Fuji finally plucked up courage as he confessed to

Tezuka but was badly rejected by him.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I really appreciated the reviews! Thank you!

I would also like to thank those who gave me tips, it was really appreciated… thanks for the help and the time! I hope I have somewhat improve… don't worry I'll follow your tips, thanks again! ^_^

Anyway I do hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!

Ps. I own nothing!

*Flashback*

"Ne Tezuka" Fuji began. "What is it Fuji?" Tezuka asked as he continued to change clothes. They were the last two to leave the clubroom.

"I… If…" Fuji stuttered as he tried desperately to say something but found it hard to do. "Just move your mouth and say it stupid!" he argued mentally to himself. Tezuka eyed his teammate suspiciously as the tensai was trying hard to utter something.

"Fuji, just say what you want" Tezuka said a bit annoyed to why his friend was acting so strange.

Fuji swallowed hard as he breathe in deeply. He stared straight into Tezuka's hazel eyes. Tezuka was a bit taken back when he stared into two beautiful blue orbs.

"I really like you Tezuka…" Fuji blurted out, his whole face was red. Tezuka eyes widened at that.

"I… I also like you Fuji, you're a really good teammate and a great tennis player" Tezuka replied.

Fuji felt his heart crush. Was that all he was to him? A team mate? Fuji clenched his hand into a fist as he tried to calm himself.

"No Tezuka… what I mean is that I like you way beyond friendship…" Fuji pointed out.

Fuji waited for a reaction but it was just followed by silence, slowly he went near to Tezuka to check if he was ok.

He was about to touch Tezuka's forehead when his hand was slapped away before it could touch Tezuka's forehead. Fuji's eyes widened at the sudden action.

"Gomen, Fuji… I can't accept you… I… don't like you that way and I'm not gay" with that said Tezuka hurriedly dash out of the room without even looking at Fuji.

Fuji felt his knees go weak, well it was to be expected. He was prepared to be rejected anyway. He was prepared to be rejected but he never knew that it could be so painful.

*End of Flashback *

Fuji woke up with a smile on his face. It was weird to dream about that day since it had been already 8 yrs since he last saw Tezuka.

After his rejection, Tezuka had become so distant to him, they didn't talk to one another when it was not tennis related and Tezuka would never look at him anymore like he did before.

Fuji felt more depressed at that time wishing that he should've never confessed. Tezuka avoided him until graduation and when graduation ended he immediately went to America to study. After that they never had any contact anymore.

The fact that Tezuka didn't want to talk to him anymore was painful but the mere fact that Tezuka was communicating with all of his former team mates except him was devastating.

Fuji smiled as he headed for the shower, he shouldn't start his day with melancholic thoughts, today was his big day after all. It was the day that he would meet Chiharu Kanzaki for the preparations of their wedding.

After showering he dried himself and changed clothes. He went to his kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He smiled wistfully to himself.

He had such a big and beautiful apartment but it felt cold. He had been living alone for almost 4 years.

Fuji stared at the picture frame on top of his table and smiled softly. It was one of his favorite pictures. It was a picture of his old middle school tennis team when they were on the mountains.

Suddenly he remembered that he hadn't called Eiji about the big news. He took out his cell phone and dialed Eiji no.

"Moshi moshi, Eiji here!" Eiji said on the other line. "Saa, Eiji… it's me Fuji"

"Aah! Fujiko! How are you?!" Eiji asked energetically.

"I'm fine Eiji, guess what, I actually called because I'm going to be the photographer for Chiharu Kanzaki's wedding, Isn't it great" Fuji began.

"Waah…!!! Seriously? Don't joke with me Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed.

Fuji chuckled softly. "I'm not joking around Eiji, its true."

"That's great!" Eiji beamed.

"By the way, how's Oishi doing?" Fuji asked.

"Nya! He's fine too, but you know Fujiko… Oishi likes to be mean! He uses up all of my tooth paste!" Eiji whined.

Fuji just smiled at his best friend. "You have to get used to that Eiji"

"Hmm… you're right, Ah! Oishi's here!" Eiji exclamed. "Saa… I'll hang up then, I also have to get going. I'm going to meet up with Kanzaki san at 8" Fuji said.

"Ok! Bye Fujiko! Good luck with the job!" Eiji said and hang up.

"Who was that?" Oishi asked. Eiji smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "It was Fujiko! He just told me some great news about his work" Eiji grinned.

Oishi smiled at his boyfriend. He knew how worried Eiji was over Fuji especially when the tensai was busy with work.

"Oh, I got an e-mail from Tezuka" Oishi said. "Really?! That's great! Maybe this time we could set him up with Fujiko!" Eiji wailed.

Oishi stopped. "Uhm… I don't know about that Eiji" Oishi muttered as he stared at the floor. "What do you mean Oishi? Don't you want Fuji to be happy too?" Eiji asked

"Of course I want him to be happy… but I don't think it's gonna work out with Tezuka anymore" Oishi murmured,

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"Because… Tezuka's getting married…"

* * *

Fuji waited at the café where he and was to meet his clients. He glanced at the mirror on the café to check out his appearance.

He looked stunning and almost everyone in the café was taking glances on him. Both male and female felt attracted to him. Some women were even jealous of his looks.

Fuji sighed. He was starting to feel uncomfortable when Chiharu Kanzaki finally came.

She was beautiful.

She had long black hair paired up with emerald eyes and a fair complexion. She was tall and had a slim figure.

Everyone on the café eyed her too. Fuji's eyes widened as well, but not because he was overwhelmed with her beauty but rather, he was more focused on the person standing next to her.

Dark brown hair with hints of golden streak, a stoic face which was now looking at him with surprise.

Fuji couldn't believe it.

_It was him._

"Hi, you must be Fuji san, I'm Chiharu Kanzaki, and this is my fiancé, Tezuka Kunimitsu…"

Tezuka's eyes widened as he was astound to see Fuji.

He couldn't believe it.

After running away from him and avoiding him, fate had finally brought them here. And fate was surely playing with him. Why did Fuji have to be the photographer of their wedding?

"F-Fuji…?" Tezuka stammered, he wanted to bite his tongue for sounding so stupid and surprised, but he maintained his stoic feature as he gape at the beautiful man in front of him.

How many years has it been since he last saw the tensai?

Fuji felt his heart beat fast and he mentally cursed himself for feeling that way. But it had been so many years since that low husky voice had called out his name.

"Ah… do you know each other already?" Chiharu asked.

Fuji blinked as he snap back to reality. "Uhm… actually we went to the same middle school and were both a member of the tennis club" Fuji explained as he returned back to his usual smiling face.

Tezuka just nodded in response. Chiharu smiled as they all sat down.

"Ne Fuji kun, the wedding will be held three weeks from now and I had hoped for you to join us in this whole three weeks and take pictures. It will then be made into a slide show during the wedding and the wedding reception" Chiharu explained.

Fuji frowned on the inside although he was still smiling in the outside.

He could cancel the contract with them, but then again, his boss might kill him if he did. Anyway, Fuji Syusuke is a professional. He wouldn't let personal matters mix in with work.

"Sure…"Fuji replied smiling. "Great! I'm really happy, I'm sure darling is also happy" Chiharu giggled as she clinged onto Tezuka's arm.

'Darling? What kind of a stupid nickname is that?' Fuji thought annoyed although it didn't show on his face as he was still wearing his smiling mask.

"Well anyway… I'm sorry but I have to go, I still have an appointment, you can discuss the rest with Kunimitsu" Chiharu winked and left the café.

Fuji felt his smile drop upon hearing Tezuka's first name.

He smiled bitterly to himself.

_It's ok._

Tezuka never did belong to him. Not even once.

He just had to accept that Tezuka would never be his.

Tezuka stared at the tensai who was sitting in front of him. He couldn't stop staring at him ever since he got there.

He gave out a small sigh as his fiancé left them alone in the café. What was he suppose to say? He had always been a man of few words.

"Ne, Tezuka… it's been a while" Fuji finally said.

"Hn." Was all that Tezuka replied. He didn't know what to say.

It was soon followed by a long silence.

Tezuka took a deep breath.

There it was again. The awkwardness between them. Ever since Fuji had confessed to him, he had found it hard to talk to the tensai when it was not tennis related.

"Tezuka…" Fuji broke the silence once more.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked.

"Congratulations…" Fuji whispered softly.

Tezuka's eyes widened and he could have sworn he heard the slightest resignment in that voice, furthermore, he felt a pang inside of him and he could not fathom why.

Tbc…

Well guys? What do you think? You could give me ideas on the plot as well. It would be a great help! I wonder what I should do on the next chapter… Hehehe… anyways, pls. review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Truth be told, he was still in shock. Surely, fate was playing with him. Of all people in the world, he had least expected Fuji Syusuke to be his wedding photographer.

"You look really well Tezuka, I can't believe we meet again" Fuji admitted as they headed out of the café after discussing the preparations for the wedding.

Tezuka merely nodded at that as remained he stoic. Fuji let out a soft chuckle. "Mou, you haven't change much buchuo, you're still an ice block" Fuji joked. Tezuka eyed him, he couldn't comprehend how Fuji was still able to talk like nothing happened.

He knew how distraught Fuji had been when he rejected the tensai during their middle school and he felt really bad for not contacting him but he had no idea how he should talk to Fuji.

"Ne Tezuka, do you hate me?" Fuji asked suddenly causing Tezuka to stop his tracks as he looked at Fuji.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked. He almost wanted to bite his own tongue, of course Fuji would think he hated him because he never made any contact with him while the other regulars were fully aware of everything that happened to him.

No. He did not hate Fuji. He never did hate him.

But what was he suppose to say?

'I don't hate you, but rather I was afraid?'

Hell no.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was not afraid of such trivial things.

He just had no clue how he should talk to Fuji after that rejection.

"I think you know what I mean" Fuji pointed out.

"I… I don't hate you Fuji" Tezuka replied.

"Ne, if that confession from back then bothers you then you shouldn't worry. I mean, it's all in the past now, and I know both of us have alredy move on, so don't worry ok?" Fuji assured as he neared Tezuka.

"Let's just go back to the way we were before, let's be friends ok?" Fuji smiled.

Tezuka merely nodded in agreement as he couldn't seem to utter a response.

_Friends?_

Oh, so they were back to being friends.

That's fine.

It's not as if he had expected more.

Fuji felt himself tremble. It had taken every ounce of strength to pretend that he was fine and that he had moved on. It was an obvious lie but Tezuka doesn't seem to notice or maybe Tezuka never bothered to notice.

Maybe it was really the best thing to do, to return to being friends again. It should be easier than pretending that he moved on.

Being 'friends' is a lot better than being 'nothing' to Tezuka.

Only 2 more weeks. He only had to endure two more weeks before he can finally say goodbye to Tezuka.

And by that time it will be the ultimate 'goodbye'.

Fuji let out a bitter smile as he walked ahead of Tezuka so that the stoic boy would not see his face.

He felt like a complete idiot. He had been rejected once and he still hoped that Tezuka might like him back one day. Well, fat chance. Especially now, since Tezuka was getting married.

"Would you like to visit Oishi?" Tezuka asked.

"Hmm, sure… their apartment is just a few blocks from here, we could walk" Fuji replied as he snapped out from his thoughts.

The two of them headed to the apartment that Oishi shared with Kikumaru. The two had been living together since they graduated from college. Just like Inui and Kaidoh, Fuji took a quick glance at Tezuka. If Tezuka hadn't rejected him before then maybe they would have also been living together.

Fuji shook his head at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking that way, he did say that they were going back to being friends right?

"Nya! Oishi! Oishi! Tezuka and Fuji are here!" Kikumaru shouted excitedly as he led the two inside their house.

"Wow, it's been a long time Tezuka" Oishi greeted as he saw his friends and lover enter the living room.

"Aah" was the simple reply that came from Tezuka.

"Nya Fujiko, how come you and Tezuka are here together?" Eiji asked curiously. Oishi glanced nervously at Tezuka then to Fuji.

"Saa, remember what I told you? I'm going to be Chiharu Kanzaki's wedding planner, and Tezuka here" he paused "is the groom" he continued with a soft smile.

Eiji's eyed widened in surprise and was about to say something when Oishi interrupted. "Ah, is that so? Congratulations then to the both of you" he chuckled nervously.

"Thanks" Fuji replied still smiling. Eiji took a quick glance at his friend as he stood up and excused himself to make tea, Fuji followed him and left the former captain and vice captain to chat with one another.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eiji asked annoyed. "Ne Eiji, you shouldn't worry too much, it's ok" Fuji assured. Eiji let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to face Fuji.

"Nya Fujiko, I know it's not 'ok'. You've always been like that, you always say you're ok even if you're not" Eiji wailed.

"Well, wouldn't it be selfish of me to think only about my own sake and disregard the feeling of others?" Fuji countered calmly.

Eiji gave his best friend a sad look. "But Fuji, you've always disregarded your own feelings, a little selfishness wouldn't hurt" Eiji insited.

Fuji opened his eyes revealing sad azure crystal orbs with a soft smile on his face that made Eiji flinched.

"I did try once but got rejected and the outcome of that selfishness caused a large barrier between me and Tezuka and now that we're back to being friends I wouldn't want to risk losing him again even if its just for the sake of us staying as friends" Fuji explained.

Eiji felt he lost all reasons as he stared at his friend.

"If that's what you really feel then I'm fine with it, but just a little warning. No regrets" Eiji said.

Fuji nodded in agreement. "No regrets…" he whispered softly.

The two of them headed back to the living room and continued chatting with the other two. They talked mostly about tennis and the wedding preparations.

It was nearly seven pm when Fuji and Tezuka left. They lost track of time due to a wonderful get together with their former teammates. The two of them walked silently but the awkward atmosphere has somewhat ceased between them.

"It's nice to catch up on things ne?" Fuji chuckled softly. Tezuka let out a small smile in response, it was a really nice feeling to be able to talk to his old friends like they used to when they were in middle school.

"I'll take you home Fuji" Tezuka insisted just as Fuji was about to bid him farewell when they neared the bus station.

"Are you sure? I mean… wouldn't it be a bother?" Fuji asked slightly flushed, he knew he shouldn't be feeling that way but he couldn't help it.

"Aah, it's fine. I have nothing else to do anyway and I wanted to make up for ignoring you all these time" Tezuka muttered.

They walked back to the café where they had met that morning since Tezuka's cae was still parked there.

"Where should I drop you off? At your house?" Tezuka asked. Fuji shook his head. "I live alone now, at my apartment… I'll just tell you where to go" Fuji replied.

It didn't took them long to arrive at Fuji's apartment, it was also quite near to the café. "Would you like to have a cup of tea first?" Fuji offered as he stepped out of Tezuka's car.

"No thanks, I shall pass this time since Chi is already at home" Tezuka declined. Fuji felt his spirit sink.

_'He calls her Chi…'_

Tezuka stared at Fuji's expression and couldn't quite comprehend why he felt bad for turning him down.

"Is that so? It's ok the, see you tomorrow, oyasumi" Fuji smiled softly as he slowly walked away.

"Next time" Tezuka mutterd softly but enough for Fuji to hear.

Fuji felt his heart beat faster as he turned around once more facing Tezuka.

"I'll definitely enjoy a cup of tea with you next time" Tezuka said and gave a curt nod before driving away.

Fuji felt his knees go weak as he placed his hand on the wall for support.

How the hell was he going to forget Tezuka when the man was so sweet? How could he move on when all the bespectacled boy would do was smile at him and he would melt?

How could they be friends when he is well aware that he still loves Tezuka?

Fuji almost felt like crying. Why did he say such a stupid thing such as going back to being friends when from the start he is the one who couldn't do it.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he went to his apartment, he went to the living room and checked his phone for any messages. Most messages where from work but the last message caught his attention.

"Fuji, it's me… ore sama came back to Japan yesterday, how are you? It's been a long time, hope we could catch up some time again, ore sama will be staying a bit longer this time, give me a call when you're hear this"

Fuji gave a soft chuckle. Really, Atobe should have just called him on his cell phone.

Fuji smiled once more, he was really glad Atobe returned. When Tezuka left for America, he and Atobe became closer, it was weird at first, considering that he didn't talk much to the narcissist. But surprisingly, Atobe could be really nice if he wanted to, and he could be a real jerk as well.

But Fuji enjoyed his company, Atobe made him forget about Tezuka. Even if only for a couple of hours.

Tbc.......

Sorry if i had to stop here.., hope you enjoyed it! Plz review ok? *wink* ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!! I'm back!! Thanks to all who reviewed!! ^_^**

**I'm happy you liked my story.., sorry if it takes me quite some time before I update but I swear I'm really doing my best to be able to update soon.., it's just that school is a real bother! Hehehe…**

**Anyways, just on with the fic..!!**

**PS. I OWN NOTHING!!!**

He might not look like it but he was really annoyed.

Very much in fact.

Fuji sighed in annoyance as he once again reminded himself that he agreed to do this for the sake of both his job and his friendship with Tezuka.

But why the hell did he have to go to every place the couple went? They even forced him to stay on the same hotel they were at so that he could easily take pictures of them.

What's worse is that he had to endure spending almost all of his time with the two.

Fuji bit his lower lip lightly. Why was he getting so worked up? Wasn't it him who wanted it to be that way?

He shouldn't be feeling that way. It wasn't fair to Tezuka.

"Fuji kun, are you ok?" Chiharu asked softly as she looked at Fuji worriedly.

Fuji snapped out of his trance and gave her a polite smile and assured her that he was fine.

They were still at the car driving to the wedding venue which was going to be held at a garden park.

Fuji took a quick glance at the front mirror only to find Tezuka looking back at him. He quickly avoided the look as he stared out at the scenery.

"What do you think Fuji kun? Green is a nice color theme right? It's Kunimitsu's favorite color and my eye color" Chiharu giggled animatedly. Fuji just nodded in agreement. He wasn't really much in the mood to discuss about wedding matters.

After another half hour ride, they finally reached their destination. They were greeted by Chiharu's parents who arrived earlier that morning.

"Chiharu, this is a wonderfulspot! I like the ambience of it" Chiharus's mother acknowledge. "Thanks mom" Chiharu replied as they started walking to check out the whole place.

"And who is this lovely person?" Chiharu's dad asked politely as he eyed Fuji.

Fuji felt himself blush as he was acknowledged as a 'lovely person'.

"Oh, how rude of me. Mom, dad, this is Fuji Syusuke, he's the wedding photographer" Chiharu introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Fuji said politely as he held out his hand to shake theirs. The Kanzaki's gladly accepted.

"So Tezuka kun? How do you like the place?" Mr. Kanzaki asked. "It's fine" Tezuka replied politely.

Fuji watched them quietly. Tezuka fitted so well with the Kanzakis. It was like watching a perfect family taking a stroll in the park.

They continued exploring the park for quite sometime when Chiharu's parents decided to rest at a café.

"You guys continue checking the place out, your mom and I will rest here for a bit" Mr. Kanzaki said. Chiharu nodded in agreement as she pulled Tezuka to her and continued their stroll.

"I guess my work starts from here" Fuji muttered as he followed the couple.

Fuji knew from the moment he took the first picture he was dealing with trouble and pain. He felt his heart crush at every 'click' of the camera.

_They look so happy._

Even Tezuka was able to smile. Fuji felt like crying, how come she could make him smile within a few minutes while it took him 3 years to get the same reaction from Tezuka.

Why does it hurt so much?

Why does his heart feel a terrible pang as he focuses his camera on the two?

He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. This was work. Personal feelings have absolutely no connection to it at all. That was _his_ own policy.

But still, he couldn't help but feel his heart aching more and more as he continued photographing the two.

He just wanted that day to end soon, and he meant very soon.

He wanted to get away from them.

He needed to, because he knew that he was falling apart.

Because he knew he was letting go of something so special to him.

Tezuka eyed the tensai secretly, he noticed that Fuji was somehow too quiet. Normally, Fuji would just chat away but right now the tensai was really quiet, he just took pictures.

Somehow he couldn't help but feel a slight stinging in his heart. He had no idea why but somehow his heart hurt whenever he sees Fuji.

He couldn't let go of the feeling that he was hurting the tensai.

He was getting confused. Ever since he saw Fuji again he couldn't stop thinking about him. His mind would always wander on the tensai. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

It wasn't fair to both his fiancé and Fuji.

He was getting married soon, it wasn't appropriate to think of someone else. It wasn't as though he was doubting.

_No._

_Of course not._

He was certain that he loves Chiharu.

She was everything he needed.

_Fuji is just a 'friend'._

"Kunimitsu, it's going to start raining pretty soon, I think we should go find a shelter first before it becomes a downpour" Chiharu suggested as she tugged on Tezuka's arm and motioned for Fuji to follow them.

The three of them headed for the nearest café and soon after it started to rain heavily.

"It's a good thing we found a place" Chiharu said as they settled at their seats. Fuji merely nodded in agreement as he took a seat on the opposite side of the couple.

Fuji fidgeted on his seat, he wanted to go back, he didn't want to stay longer with them. If he did he might break.

"Ne Fuji kun, don't you have someone to love?" Chiharu asked starting a conversation. Fuji smiled at her softly. "I do…" Fuji replied.

_I do love someone, and he's sitting next to you…_

"Really?! Who is it? That person must be really lucky" Chiharu exclaimed.

Fuji chuckled softly. Chiharu was surely an energetic person, she somehow reminded him of Kikumaru.

"Yeah… really lucky…" Fuji muttered as he took a quick glance at Tezuka.

_And you're luckier to have him love you…_

"Syusuke?"

All three of them turned to face the person who interrupted their conversation.

Fuji's eyes shot open as he let out a smile.

It was Atobe Keigo.

Fuji felt himself ease, Atobe's prescence made him more comfortable now.

"Keigo? What are you doing here?" Fuji asked as he stood up to greet the former king of Hyotei.

"Ore sama wanted to see you of course" Atobe smirked as he approached the tensai and patted his head softly. "You haven't change much Syusuke" he muttered.

Tezuka watched the two sternly.

_They call each other at first name basis?_

He didn't know why but he felt a strange sensation currently occurring on his stomach. He watched intently as Fuji gave Atobe a warm smile and he suddenly felt the urge to pull Fuji away.

_Don't touch him!_

Tezuka felt his eyes widen in surprise at his own thought. Why was he thinking that way? What right did he have to think that?

He felt the weirdest sensation in his body when Atobe touched Fuji affectionately, yet he couldn't fathom what it meant.

_Jealousy?_

Tezuka stopped.

Wait?

Why would he be jealous?

There was nothing between him and Fuji to begin with, and he was engaged.

'_But what was it that you were feeling a while ago?'_ a voice echoed on his head.

Tezuka shrug his head to let go of the thought.

He wasn't jealous.

Definitely not.

"It's been a while Tezuka, I see you've become what you've always wanted" Atobe said.

Tezuka faced Atobe. "Thank you, so have you" was his curt reply.

Atobe gave a small smirk. "Still as stoic as before"

Tezuka ignored the remark.

"Ore sama heard you're getting married" Atobe remarked.

"Ah, sorry for my rudeness. Atobe, this is Chiharu, my fiancé" Tezuka introduced.

Chiharu gladly offered her hand to shake Atobe's.

"I'm glad to meet the heiress of the famous Kanzaki financial corporate, I am Atobe Keigo" Atobe said politely.

"Soka, the pleasure is all mine, your family are good friends of ours" Chiharu replied.

"Ne Keigo, I didn't know you could be nice" Fuji whispered jokingly as he pulled Atobe closer to him so that no one else would hear his comment.

Tezuka clenched his hand into a fist at Fuji's action. What the hell did the tensai have to say that he had to pull Atobe like that?

Why were they so close? Fuji didn't even like Atobe when they were in middle school.

_Especially when he was badly injured in their match._

Tezuka stopped in realization of his own thoughts. Again, he questioned himself.

_Why was he feeling that way? _

Why did he have to question Fuji's relationship to Atobe?

Why did it matter?

Why did it even bothered him so much?

Why?

He couldn't understand it.

Wasn't it him who rejected the tensai in the first place?

So why was he acting like that?

He had no right to be angry or jealous, it was him who pushed Fuji away.

He should be glad that Fuji moved on.

He should be happy that there is someone who would love Fuji back.

"_Kunimitsu!"_ Chiharu shrieked.

Tezuka looked at her questioningly and followed her gaze, his eyes widened in realization.

The glass he was holding shattered on his hand.

Tbc….

**Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…….! I'm sorry I had to stop here! My exams are coming up and I haven't reviewed a single thing..!! hehehe… hope you guys still liked it though. I'm sorry I had to rush this chapter, I'll make it up in the next chapter I promise..!!! so pls. review!!! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey..!! I'm so glad I was able to update soon. Finally exams are over! But I'm afraid I did absolutely bad in my differential calculus exams.., *cry* anyway.., I hope I can pass it somehow.., and yeah, thanks to all the reviews! ^_^ *hugs***

**I'm so glad you guys like my stories, I'm really doing my best! Hehehehe… **

**I feel so sorry for Fuji, I know he's having a hard time right now being the wedding photographer and all, also, he had to endure spending time with Tezuka and his wife to be… but don't worry Fuji, you'll find your happy ending too!! Hehehehe…**

**Oh yeah.., words written in "**_**italic" **_**are inner thoughts!**

**Hope you enjoy his chapter!!**

**PS. I own nothing..!!!!**

Tezuka had to admit. He was pissed. Actually, he was more annoyed. Ever since Atobe had shown up he had always spend time with Fuji.

And it annoyed Tezuka a lot when the two would chatter away and laugh at stuffs that he had no idea about.

Before it had always been him who Fuji would always laugh and talk with. It was always the two of them.

But now someone had replaced him and he didn't like that fact at all.

Five more days to go before his wedding.

Tezuka let out a groan, why the hell was he so affected with Fuji and Atobe? How many times did he have to tell himself that he shouldn't feel the way he was feeling. It wasn't right.

They were at the prestigious wedding gown boutique to check Chiharu's wedding gown. While she went to the fitting room, the three of them, including Atobe, stayed behind and waited for her.

After a few minutes, Chiharu came out from the fitting room with the designer.

"So how does it look?" Chiharu asked as she emerged from the dressing room as she tried on her wedding gown.

Tezuka looked up at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You look beautiful" he whispered. Chiharu blushed and giggled as she checked her own reflection on the mirror while chatting away with the designer.

Tezuka grimaced.

Yes, this is how it should be.

He loves Chiharu.

He took a quick glance at Fuji and felt his heart sank at the tensai's expression. Hurt was shown all over Fuji's face.

But why?

Tezuka stared more.

_Why would Fuji have that kind of expression?_

* * *

Fuji felt his heart crush at Tezuka's comment. He wanted badly to get out of the room but it would be rude towards Chiharu.

She did look stunning in her wedding gown. It matched her body well. She was beautiful. Even Tezuka admitted it.

"Ne Fuji kun? What do you think?" Chiharu asked as she turned to face Fuji.

Fuji felt his throat go dry and he found it hard to speak.

_Move mouth!_

"I… I think you look really beautiful in that" Fuji commented as he gave off his ever smiling façade as he desperately held onto Atobe's hand.

Atobe squeezed Fuji's hand in assurance.

"Gomen…, could you excuse us please?" Atobe asked politely as he pulled Fuji out of the room.

It was only until they got into the garden that Atobe pulled away.

Fuji looked up at him questioningly but before he could utter a word he was embraced tightly by Atobe.

"K-Keigo…?!" Fuji asked alarmed at the sudden action.

"Syusuke, why do you torture yourself? Ore Sama cannot stand it when I see you get hurt! Ore sama hates it when you act so tough even though you're at your limit" Atobe scolded.

Fuji just smiled softly as he let the embrace comfort him. "What am I to do Keigo? I told him we should go back to being friends but I can't. What am I suppose to do? He's getting married" Fuji said bitterly as he desperately fought the urge to cry.

"Don't keep it to yourself, it will only hurt more if you do. Listen to me Syusuke. There are many people willing to love you, if you let yourself get so stuck up with Tezuka you might never move on with your life" Atobe argued.

"I don't know if I can… Tezuka has been the first person I ever fell in love with. He's the first person I committed myself to" Fuji murmured.

"Idiot, just because he was your first doesn't mean he has to be your last, you might never know, the one who truly loves you might just be near you" Atobe said softly as he ran his hand on Fuji's soft hair.

Fuji let the words sink to his head as he let out a soft smile. It was really amazing how the narcissist was able to make him feel better even though he was hurting. Having Atobe around was really better than spending the days with Tezuka and his wife-to-be on his own.

"Ne Keigo, you really are nice" Fuji grinned.

"You have been awed by Ore sama's prowess" Atobe smirked.

"Maybe I have" Fuji smiled.

Atobe stared at the tensai and brushed his hair gently.

"Syusuke, Ore Sama knows the feeling of unrequited love too" Atobe admitted softly.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise at that as he looked at Atobe, he then smiled playfully.

"You? The great ore sama has an unrequited love? It seems kind of impossible, especially with that prowess of yours" Fuji joked.

Atobe smiled softly and Fuji could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the serene expression on Atobe's face.

It was a rare sight to see Atobe smile, not smirk. And the smile he gave off has the sense of feeling that he really treasured that person.

"Ne Keigo, did you ever tell that person of how you felt?" Fuji asked.

"No, I'm waiting for the right moment" Atobe replied with confidence as he looked straight at Fuji's azure eyes.

Fuji felt a blush crept to his cheeks as Atobe gazed directly at him and avoided his eyes.

Why was he feeling embarrassed?

"Ah, soka… I'm sure that person will come to love you, I mean... you're a great guy, although you could also be a jerk at some times" Fuji laughed.

Although he felt somewhat embarrassed awhile ago, he still felt a lot better. Having Atobe around felt really good, he felt safe and cared for.

"Let's go back Syusuke, I'm sure they're wondering why we're taking so long" Atobe suggested as they both headed back inside.

TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjITeZjI TeZjI TeZjITeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI TeZjI

During Lunch, Fuji and Chiharu headed up for a pictorial in the garden while Tezuka and Atobe stayed behind in the lounge.

Tezuka watched Atobe closely, he noticed a tiny difference in Atobe's behavior when Fuji was around. Atobe would give a soft smile to Fuji but he would merely grunt or smirk arrogantly at others.

Whenever Fuji is around his eyed would soften.

Tezuka was sure.

Atobe is in love with Fuji.

But what about Fuji?

Did he love Atobe back?

_/They call each other with their first names…/_

That doesn't mean Fuji loves him as well

_/They give secret smiles…/_

Still, they might just be fooling around

_/And since when did Fuji and Atobe became best of friends if they're not together?/_

Maybe they understand each other well!

_/Or maybe Atobe replaced you in Fuji's heart…/_

'……'

Tezuka stopped at that thought.

Maybe that was true.

Maybe Atobe was the reason that Fuji was able to move on and forget about him.

Tezuka blinked.

Why was he thinking about Fuji again?

Why couldn't he get the tensai off his mind?

How come he was always thinking of him?

What did it mean to him if Fuji moved on?

It wasn't as though he was in love with Fuji…. Right…?

"Tezuka, you look pathetic, if there's something you want to ask Ore Sama then ask" Atobe said annoyed as he watched the stoic boy.

Tezuka straightened himself. "I don't know what you mean Atobe" Tezuka replied.

"I know you're wondering why ore sama became so close to that Tensai of yours" Atobe smirked as he elegantly took a sip of his tea.

"I believe that it has nothing do with me if Fuji befriends you" Tezuka replied curtly looking straight at Atobe.

"But it has something to do with you. Don't play dumb with me Tezuka, Ore Sama knows everything. Syusuke was once in love with you but you simply brushed him off" Atobe stated frankly.

Tezuka couldn't help but glare at the diva.

He hated the fact that he had to hear it all over from Atobe.

But he hated it more that he felt he regretted rejecting the tensai back then. Why? Why was he acting that way?

"You don't deserve Syusuke" Atobe glared as he placed the cup on the table.

"You're not worth his love and time"

Tezuka felt a pang somewhere in his heart.

"You had your chance but you wasted it, did you know how broken he was when you left?" Atobe asked.

Tezuka looked at the floor unable to look straight at Atobe's face, he didn't want to know.

He didn't want to hear.

Atobe gave a satisfied smirk as he watched the stoic man contemplate on what he said. He stood up to leave when he Tezuka stopped him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Tezuka asked confused.

Atobe smirked.

"Syusuke… is mine" he replied before leaving Tezuka alone.

Tezuka slumped back to his chair as realization struck him. Wasn't it already obvious that Atobe loved Fuji?

Still, hearing it come directly out of Atobe's mouth was painful.

Wait?

Painful?

Why?

Why did it hurt when he imagined Fuji and Atobe together?

Why did it matter?

Why??!?

Why was he behaving this way?

What was this feeling?

It was as if he wanted to punch something hard.

Why was he so frustrated?

_/Admit it/._

What should he admit?

_/Don't deny it/._

Was he in denial?

_/Don't hide./_

Hide from what?

_/The truth./_

Truth…?

_/You love him/._

…what…??!

_/You're in love with Fuji, you've always been./_

Tezuka's eyes widen in shock. He didn't understand anymore. If he did love Fuji even before then why did he reject him back then.

_/Because you denied it./_

_/Because you were scared/._

Tezuka let his hand run through his hair in confusion.

He didn't understand himself anymore.

He felt like going crazy.

Yet, Fuji was still the only thing on his mind.

He knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he couldn't help it.

Especially now that Atobe admitted he was in love Fuji.

And also due to the fact that there's only five more days to go before he gets married.

For the first time in his life, Tezuka doubted his own decisions.

TBC….

**I hope you like this chapter! Finally Tezuka starts to realize his own feelings and Atobe admits he's in love with Fuji! Hehehehe… But for now, pls. review..! Hehehe.., it's highly appreciated! *hugs***


	6. Chapter 6

Fuji walked slowly as he took pictures of the decorations in the garden. The venue was perfect for the wedding, the preparations were made carefully, the pictures he took were all high quality. He was doing a good job.

But his heart wasn't.

He could feel the pain, the bitterness and envy in his heart. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way but he couldn't help it.

He hated it.

He wanted to get away from the place but he couldn't.

Three days left before the wedding.

Tomorrow, Tezuka will be having his bachelors party.

All the regulars have been invited, even Rikai and Hyoutei and other tennis players that they've become friends with during their middle school.

Fuji didn't want to go, but it would be rude to Tezuka if he didn't show up.

Fuji let out a sigh, at least Atobe would be there if ever he couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Fuji kun!"

Fuji glanced back only to find Chiharu waving at him.

Fuji neared her.

"What is it?" he asked politely.

"Ne Fuji kun, would you help me choose a good song for the wedding?" Chiharu asked.

Fuji blinked in surprise.

A song?

"Ah, sure" he replied with his usual smile.

The two of them listened to various songs that Chiharu picked out. Fuji listened carefully but felt his heart stop at one song.

_If youre not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If youre not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
Well make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I dont want to run away but I cant take it, I dont understand  
If Im not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I dont need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I dont need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If youre not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If youre not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I dont know why youre so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
Well make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in youre the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I dont want to run away but I cant take it, I dont understand  
If Im not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
cause I love you, whether its wrong or right  
And though I cant be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side

I dont want to run away but I cant take it, I dont understand  
If Im not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that i can stay in your arms?

"Fuji Kun…"

"Fuji Kun..?"

"Fuji Kun..?!" Chiharu snapped.

Fuji instantly looked back at her only to find her staring at him worriedly.

"Ah, gomen… I kind of dosed off, I just… thought of something" Fuji explained.

"Are you sure you're alright? You kind of looked a bit pale" Chiharu observed.

"Ah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry" Fuji smiled kindly.

Fuji mentally kicked himself for being so careless. It was definitely uncharacteristic of him to dose off just because of a song.

C'mon Syusuke, you can handle this!

"Ah! I think this one is good. Kunimitsu will definitely love this song!" Chiharu beamed. Fuji just stared at her not quite listening to what she was saying as his mind wandered on the wedding three days from now.

Fuji excused himself from Chiharu as he went to the garden and sat on nearby bench. His mind still wandering on the upcoming wedding.

Fuji let out a sigh as he gazed at the sky above him.

What was he suppose to do?

Could he really just simply watch and wish them happiness?

Of course not.

He couldn't do it.

He could never do it.

He hated himself for being such a horrible person but that was how he really felt.

He couldn't bring himself to accept everything.

He hated himself for it.

He hated himself for telling Tezuka that they could go back to being friends when he couldn't do it.

He hated the fact that he agreed to do this photography job thinking he had already moved on when in fact he was still so stuck up with Tezuka.

He hated himself for not being able to forget the stoic man after being rejected before.

_Why?_

Why was Fuji Syusuke so damn weak?

Why was he so pathetic?

If he really wanted to forget Tezuka back then he should've just dated those guys or girls who wanted him so desperately.

But he had been so cruel to them, he didn't even give any of them a chance because somewhere in his heart he was still hoping that Tezuka might love him back.

Fuji let out a bitter smile.

For someone who was considered a tensai he could be really stupid.

* * *

Atobe walked gracefully in the garden as he searched for the tensai, he was sure Fuji would be there as the brown haired boy loved the outdoors.

He couldn't remember when and why he started to fall for the tensai, he just woke up one day realizing he couldn't stop thinking about him.

He didn't know why those blue eyes haunted him every night, it was like he was in a spell.

When they were in middle school he was more focused on Tezuka as he considered the stoic boy worthy to become his rival.

Fuji was just someone who watched over the sidelines.

Atobe even considered him insignificant.

But on they're second year of middle school things started to change slowly.

He was walking around the park alone to cool off his head when he saw the tensai sitting on a bench, he was just about to leave when he took another small glance at Fuji and felt himself stop.

Fuji let out a soft bitter smile, very much unlike the kind of smile he often had plastered on his face and Atobe chose to ignore the fact that his heart was beating fast.

He didn't understand why he felt such a thing and he didn't understand why, in that moment, he thought that Fuji was so beautiful.

After that he seemed to let his gaze wander on the tensai in every tournament. With his eyesight, he was able to realize that Fuji felt something for Tezuka, and it made the rivalry with Tezuka greater.

For the first time in his life, Atobe had felt envy. He was jealous that Tezuka got so much of Fuji's attention, yet, he didn't notice the tensai's affection towards him.

It was right after they graduated that he got closer to the tensai.

He was walking in the streets during a rainy day, he didn't even bother to call his chauffeur to take him home as he wanted to be alone.

He wanted to think things over, most of all, he wanted to see Fuji, he knew Fuji liked the outdoors and he often see the tensai at the park alone. He passed the street tennis court and went to the park, he felt himself smile as he saw the object of his desire.

But he soon let out a frown as he saw the expression on Fuji's face.

Fuji was smiling but Atobe knew that the tensai was crying, the rain might cover the fact but he knew better.

Without thinking he went to Fuji.

He could sense Fuji's surprise as the brown haired boy faced him.

"You shouldn't stay out in the rain" Atobe grunted. He had to keep his composure. He shouldn't let the tensai know of his feelings.

Fuji let out his usual smile that Atobe hated so much.

"Speak for yourself Atobe, you're as drenched as I am" Fuji commented.

"You look pathetic Fuji"

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise at the comment.

"It's normal for people to smile when they're happy and to cry when they're sad, you on the other hand look so pathetic for not even knowing such a simple thing" Atobe commented futher on.

Atobe froze as he saw Fuji glare at him.

"How would a spoiled brat like you understand how I feel, you've always gotten what you want! So don't you dare tell me what I should do!" Fuji snapped.

At that Atobe glared at him as well as he pulled Fuji's wrist, Fuji's eyes widened in shock at the sudden harshness.

"Ore sama just wanted to help you, do you know how awful you look right now?" Atobe asked angrily.

"I don't need your help!" Fuji spat.

"You are so stubborn!" Atobe said.

"I am stubborn! Look, just leave me alone ok? I can manage by mys…."

Fuji couldn't continue as he felt Atobe pull him in a tight embrace.

"Ore sama know you're hurting right now, you can cry you know. No one forbids you to show some weakness some times" Atobe said gently while soothing Fuji's back.

Fuji wanted to push him away but the sudden gentleness and kindness in Atobe's voice made his knees go weak as he finally let the tears continue to fall. He held onto Atobe as if his life depended on him.

That night, Fuji slept in Atobe's embrace.

Fuji let out the same soft smile that Atobe adored so much when he first fell in love with the tensai.

Since that day, Atobe vowed to himself that he would do everything to make Fuji happy.

* * *

Atobe smiled at the memory, he had gotten close with tensai after that. he was about to go to Fuji when he stopped his tracks.

Atobe let out a smirk as he saw Tezuka, he neared the stoic man and stop right in front of him.

He then motioned for Tezuka to look at the right side where Fuji was seating. Tezuka glared at him.

"You had your chance, now it's mine" Atobe said looking straight at Tezuka's eyes. He could feel the stoic man tense at those words and he continued to walk towards Fuji.

Tezuka turned to look at Atobe and found the rich heir nearing the tensai. He could feel the weirdest sensation curling up inside him. He watched as the tensai turn around and let out a soft smile that used to belong to him.

He knew that Atobe had a point. He had his chance with Fuji during middle school but he brushed him off. He knew he shouldn't be thinking this way especially since there was no more time left, he only had three more days before the wedding.

He knew that marrying Chiharu was the right thing to do, for his family. He did love her but somewhere in his heart, a voice was asking him

_Would he still give me one more chance?_

**TBC…**

**Hello..!! I'm so glad I was able to update soon! I think I'm gonna be quite busy next week but I'll still try my best to update soon! Hehehe.., I hope you like this chapter, I just showed some TeFu moments.., don't worry, the next chapter will be perfect pair moments.., hehehe..!! I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed..!! thank you soooo much..!! hehehe *hugs to everyone***


	7. Chapter 7

Fuji hated it.

He hated the fact that that Tezuka was so close to him yet he wasn't able to be near him. It was already hard for him to endure the days seeing Tezuka and Chiharu together but he didn't know it was more painful to be alone with the only man he had ever desired.

Today was Tezuka's pictorial for the wedding. Chiharu wasn't there because she had something to talk to with the wedding planner.

Fuji let out a sigh, 'Of all days, why did Atobe have to do something important today?' he thought as he continued to take Tezuak's pictures.

Supposedly, Atobe was going to spend the day with Fuji until that evening in Tezuka's bachelors' party but then he couldn't go since he had an urgent meeting with their new clients.

Fuji tried to calm himself, he shouldn't panic. Being alone with Tezuka doesn't mean anything.

He just had to think clearly.

"Fuji are you ok?"

Fuji let out a sigh.

_Of course he wasn't ok. _

_Who would be?_

_If the man he loves was getting married in two days?_

"I'm fine"

"I think we should take a rest for a while, I'm tired of having my pictures taken" Tezuka said.

Fuji merely nodded in agreement as they went back to the lobby of the hotel.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Tezuka offered. Fuji stared at Tezuka.

"Ok"

Fuji tried to stop the painful smile that was creeping on his lips. He felt so pitiful for being happy to spend time with Tezuka alone.

_Why was he so damn weak?_

_He wanted to cry. _

_He wanted to tell Tezuka he wasn't ok._

_He wanted to tell him he was hurting._

_He wanted to tell him everything that was on his mind._

_Most of all, he wanted to tell him he still loves him._

"Let's go" Tezuka said.

Fuji merely followed him.

They walked silently, not much talking but enjoying each others presence.

It had been so long ago since they last walked like this together.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka's feature and couldn't help but smile softly.

'_He hasn't change much…' _

Tezuka took a quick glimpse at the smiling tensai on his side and couldn't help but frown. There was something wrong with that smile.

Ever since their middle school he was able to read the tensai's smiling expression and knew when he was happy, sad or is up to his sadistic schemes.

The smile Fuji had on right now was…. Very confusing.

It was a mixture of pain and happiness…?

_Pain? Why would Fuji be in pain..?_

Tezuka's eyes then widen at that moment

'Could it be..?'

_But he already has Atobe…_

"Ne Tezuka, I think it's gonna rain soon, let's go find shelter first" Fuji said.

Tezuka blinked, he didn't even notice the small droplets of water starting to pour as they hurried to a cottage in the park.

By the time they got inside they were half drenched.

"It seems to rain often…" Fuji observed as he watched the rain become stronger.

"Ah. I guess we'll be stuck here for a while, I don't think it will stop soon" Tezuka replied.

Fuji blinked then blushed, he couldn't help but be a bit happy.

At least he had Tezuka all to himself even if just for an hour or two.

The two of them remained quiet for sometime as they try to think of something to talk about.

"Ne Fuji, how have you been all this year?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

"Hmm.. I guess I'm fine, I have a wonderful job and I earn a lot" Fuji laughed.

"Have you dated somebody when I was gone?"

Fuji stopped at that question, he didn't understand Tezuka's sudden curiosity on his life.

"Almost" he replied.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow to show his confusion.

"I never had a relationship, I only date, because whenever I'm with any guy I start comparing them to you and I would realize I couldn't love anybody but you…" Fuji admitted, his face was a dark shade of red as he chuckled nervously.

He didn't know why he confessed that to Tezuka, his mouth had just seem to move on its own.

Tezuka was taken aback from the sudden answer, he hadn't expected it at all.

At that moment he felt like a total jerk.

He didn't know Fuji was really that serious about him.

When Fuji had confessed to him in middle school he didn't take it seriously. He thought the smiling boy was just up to one of his schemes.

Another part of him that was able to resist the tensai was his logic. He knew that society would never accept two guys together, his own family would be ashamed of him if he did.

He was afraid.

He didn't know what to do.

So he let logic overrule his heart.

And it lead them here.

"What about Aobe?"

Fuji blinked.

"What about him?" he asked.

"Why didn't you go out with him?" Tezuka asked softly.

"We're just friends, there's nothing going on between us" Fuji explained.

"Really?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji nodded in response, as he let out a soft sneeze when he felt cold due to his wet clothing.

Tezuka stood up and placed his jacket on Fuji's shoulder to keep him warm.

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Tezuka questioningly.

_Why was Tezuka acting this way?_

_Why was he so sweet?_

"Keep yourself warm or you'll catch a cold, you shouldn't let your guard down" Tezuka said then stop as he saw tears run down Fuji's face.

He was about to say something when Fuji dashed off in the rain, Tezuka followed him.

"Fuji, what are you doing? You're going to be sick!" Tezuka yelled as he ran to catch up to Fuji.

When he finally caught him, he turned Fuji so that he was able to see him properly.

"What is wrong with you Fuji? One minute you're calm and the next you ran off in this rain!" Tezuka said crossly.

Fuji just remained quiet as he tried to get free form Tezuka's grasp but the bespectacled boy held him firmly.

"Fuji, you have to tell me what's wrong, I can't help you if you don't tell me"

Fuji glared at him heatedly.

"You can't fix every problem Tezuka, and believe you wouldn't want to know what my problem is" Fuji snapped.

"At least tell me" Tezuka demanded.

"You want to know what my problem is? The problem is with me!" Fuji shouted then calmed down a bit

"I'm in so much pain when I know I shouldn't. I'm hurting when I know it was me who told you that we should go back to being friends…" Fuji stopped as he let out a deep breath.

"I feel so pathetic, I don't know what to do. How I wish it was me whom you'll love, all this years I hoped you would come back and tell me you love me too but then you come home to get married"

Tezuka felt his throat go dry as he couldn't find the strength to speak.

"Don't be so kind to me, don't be so sweet. Please, I don't want you care for me, it makes me love you more than I already do. I'm doing everything I can to move on but it's hard if you keep doing this things to me, I-I don't want to get my hoipes up… you're getting married in two days…" Fuji continued as he desperately tried to keep his composure but with no avail.

"Fuji… I…." Tezuka stuttered as he tried to find words.

"I don't need your pity Tezuka, it's not your fault, I'm the one who chose to be this way" Fuji smiled softly as he let a hand ran through his damp hair, the tears continuously falling as he pulled away from the bespectacled boy and ran away.

Tezuka stood there as if he'd been slapped.

How could he not realize that Fuji was in so much pain?

Why didn't he notice?

How could he not notice?

_If he'd just told the truth from the start then Fuji wouldn't be hurting…_

_Then, he wouldn't be hurting as well…_

Just then his phone rang.

_It was Chiharu._

Tezuka let out a sigh as he turned his phone off.

Right now he wanted to be alone, he wanted to shun out all things on his mind except Fuji.

Tezuka never knew the word regret…

_Until now…_

TBC….

**Waaahhh… I'm soooo sorry for the late update! Finally..!! exams are over..!**

**Million thanks to everyone who revied the last chapter..!! ^_^**

**hope you like this chapter.., pls. Review..!! *hugs***


	8. Chapter 8

Tezuka looked up at his reflection, he let out a sigh as he took one final glance before proceeding to his bachelors party.

Truth be told, he didn't want to go. Celebrating it meant that it was his last night as a bachelor. Somehow he didn't want to accept the fact that he will be married real soon.

Another thing that bugged him was Fujis' behavior earlier that day when the tensai had run off after confessing that he did, in fact, still had feelings for him.

In spite of himself, Tezuka could feel a soft smile escape his lips as he recalled what had happened earlier that day.

But he knew it was quite impossible to win Fuji back. Had he only been true to himself before then all of this would not have happened. Although he loves Fuji, he couldn't possibly cancel off the wedding.

It would be rude and painful for Chiharu who had loved him so much.

He finally arrived at the party which was held in Oishi and Kikumaru's house and was soon greeted by old friends.

Tezuka had been happy to see almost all of them there. The whole Seigaku team were there, even Hyoutei, Yamabuki, Rokaku, Rikkai, Fudoumine, St. Rudolph were there.

He was more pleased to see Fuji there, he thought Fuji might not appear after the incident before but he was glad to see him.

Although he wasn't quite pleased that Atobe was once again glued next to the tensai.

Tezuka couldn't help but take quick glances at Fuji every minute, the little green monster in him was screaming at Atobe to lay off his hands at Fuji.

But what pissed him off was the fact that Fuji had not even spare him a glance, even when he had arrived, the shorter man didn't even greet him.

He wanted to talk to Fuji but how could he if Fuji was completely ignoring him and with Atobe hovering over him?

"Tezuka, are you sure it's ok to have a bachelors party without the usual kinks?" Inui asked as he still held onto his green notebook.

Tezuka mused to himself as the data man continued to scribble something on his notebook.

"Ah, I don't like those nonsense. It is fine just celebrating it with my friends" Tezuka replied.

The two of them remained silent for a minute as they watched the others fool around and chatter with everyone.

It was Tezuka who broke the silent first. "Ne Inui, has Fuji ever dated anyone when I was gone?"

Inui adjusted his glasses a bit before answering. "No, because there is a 96.7% chance he's still stuck on you" Inui answered frankly before scribbling something in his notebook.

Tezuka didn't know what to say. Should he even ask such things? _Did he even have a right to know and get jealous if ever Fuji did use to go out with anyone?_

"Tezuka, I think it's a bit too late that you finally realized your feelings, I know you, there is a 86.3% chance that you will not break off your wedding even if you finally realize your true feelings" Inui observed.

Tezuka sighed inwardly, Inui was getting better with his data collection, or maybe he was just really letting his guard down.

"Inui, could you please stop Kaido and Momo from killing one another?"

Tezuka felt his heart leapt at the voice.

_It was Fuji._

Inui merely glanced before heading towards his lover and former kouhai.

Tezuka could see the faint blush creeping in the tensai's cheek as he tried to utter out something.

"I… I wanted to apologize for my behavior before, I'm so sorry I didn't know what has gotten into me" Fuji chuckled.

Tezuka said nothing. He hated the smile Fuji was wearing. It was his fake mask, it was quite similar to the one he had on when Fuji told him that they should be friends.

"You don't have to apologize" Tezuka muttered.

He then notice a slight difference in Fujis behavior as the tensai could not hold himself straight.

"Fuji, are you drunk?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji merely chuckled as he tried to keep his balance but soon losing it and ended up in Tezukas' chest.

Tezuka let out a sigh as he helped Fuji stand by supporting him on his shoulder. He led Fuji inside the house for him to have a rest. The tensai reek of alcohol.

"Tezuka! What happened to Fuji?" Oishi asked worriedly as he spotted the two inside the house.

"Drunk" Tezuka replied.

"Hmm… what's gotten into him? He knows he can't tolerate alcohol" Oishi muttered.

Tezuka looked at Fuji who was nearly knocked off.

"I'll bring him to a room so he can rest" Tezuka suggested.

"Ah, bring him in the room next to ours" Oishi offered.

Tezuka nodded as he proceeded to the room with a very drunk Fuji. He wondered to himself why Atobe let him get drunk.

Tezuka gently placed Fuji on the bed as he brushed some honey strands from the boys' eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Fuji muttered as he pulled the covers to cover his entire form.

"I told you, there's nothing you should be sorry about…" Tezuka said.

"I just don't want you to be so nice to me, I might break soon" Fuji chuckled underneath the sheets.

"Fuji, just exactly what am I to you?" Tezuka asked. He wanted to know. He wanted to hear it straight from Fuji.

Fuji didn't respond for sometime before he let out a deep sigh. He then slowly snuck out from the blankets as he looked at Tezuka.

"Everything…" Fuji whispered.

Tezuka blinked at that, he had to stop himself from smiling at that. He almost wanted to say that he too had finally realize his feelings for the tensai but stopped as he remembered he was getting married.

Fuji noticed the sudden change in Tezuka as the stoic man stiffened when he brushed his fingers on Tezukas' own.

Fuji clenched his hand into a fist as he made a squeezed his eyes shut as he let out a deep sigh. "Ne Tezuka, this is your bachelors night, for this day you aren't committed to anyone right?" Fuji smiled bitterly as he slowly sat up.

Tezuka merely stared at him in confusion.

"Just this time, imagine you're not engaged and won't be getting married" Fuji began as he inched closer to Tezuka.

He held Tezukas' hands with his own and he let out a smile. _Their hands fitted perfectly_. Fuji gazed to meet hazel eyes that were staring at him in curiosity as he slowly pulled the ring out from his finger.

He placed the ring in Tezukas' pocket and smiled softly.

"Fuji… we can't… I…" Tezuka trailed unsure of his words.

"Don't think too much about it… right now you're here… with me… we're alone, no one else matter and right now you don't belong to anyone…" Fuji whispered as he leaned forward, his hands snaked around Tezukas' neck.

Tezuka didn't know if Fuji was doing this due to the influence of alcohol or if it was what the tensai really wanted.

But right now, Tezuka was sure, he didn't want anyone except Fuji. God, he wished this moment would never past away. He pulled Fuji into a tight embrace as he enjoyed the warmth that was Fujis body.

Tezuka then gradually pulled away from Fuji gazing intently at blue orbs as he leaned down and captured the tensais' mouth with his own. The kiss started brief then turned into a heated one as both couldn't hold back passion and desire that they have confined all these years.

Tezuka let his hand ran through Fuji's hair as he kissed the smaller man hungrily, he never knew he wanted Fuji so much as he did now. He desired the tensai more and more with every moan coming out from their heated kiss.

Fuji tasted so sweet although he could taste the alcohol that Fuji had consumed, nonetheless he liked the taste of Fuji's mouth.

The two of them pulled apart when they were both in need of oxygen. They both took time to regain their normal breathing as their eyes clouded with desire.

Tezuka felt the moment almost magical. He knew it sounded cliché but even so, he didn't care. He liked the feeling, it was warm.

But just as quick and fiery as it had started it died down just as fast when Fuji blacked out from the drunkenness.

Tezuka blinked at the tensai who now lied peacefully at the bed, he gave out a soft smile as he tucked Fuji in.

He knew that what he did was wrong, but damn, it felt so right! He never desired a person as much as he desired Fuji a while ago.

He wanted to hold the tensai tightly and never let him go again. It seemed the tables have turned on him. Now, he was the one desiring the tensai more and more.

How he wished he could turn back time and take back what he said, had he only been more honest to himself then they wouldn't be suffering now.

Tezuka played with Fuji's hair as he contemplated on what he should do. He couldn't cancel off the wedding, it was plain rude and dishonorable towards Chiharu and her family, as well as to his family who have been so excited about his wedding. Let alone his grandfather who's only wish is to see him get married and have children.

He had to make a decision and make sure that it would be for the best, he couldn't afford to be selfish, but he also wanted to be happy.

Tezuka sighed, he caressed Fuji's cheeks as he placed a soft kiss on Fujis lips before standing up.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered and closed the door.

TBC....

**hellllooooo...!!! hope you like this chapter.., OMG! the wedding is soooo near..! only one day to go before the wedding and Tezuka still hasn't got Fuji back..!! hehehehe.. **

**anyways.., plz review..!! it will be sooooo very much appreciated.., hehehe.. thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 7..!! hehehe ^_^**

***hugs***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm back… I'm sorry it took me quite sometime to update, I was just really busy last week.., hehehe… ^_^ But now I'm back and I've finally finished the 9****th**** chapter.., hehehe.. hope you enjoy this too.**

**Ps. I do not own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Fuji stared blankly at the wall, he didn't know what to do, let alone think clearly. It was the end.

Tomorrow, Tezuka will be married and that will put an end to his delusion of being together with him. It was time to accept reality.

He closed his eyes as he reminisce the taste of Tezukas' own lips on his, he could clearly remember the sweet taste of his tongue that nearly drove him to insanity.

Fuji lowered his head as he tried his best to remain calm. He couldn't even go to work that day since he knew how awful he must look right now. He shouldn't let others worry about him.

Ayase would surely bug him to no end if he went to the office right now, and Eiji would let out a tirade of not taking care of himself.

Fuji smiled to himself bitterly, he shouldn't wallow in self pity, he should at least be happy for Tezuka, that would be the least thing he could do.

The wedding was tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be the last time he will see Tezuka.

After being unrequitedly in love with him for almost ten years it was time to move on.

In fact, he should've moved on before.

After the wedding he would work somewhere far away from japan, away from the pain and then a start a new life.

That would be the best for everyone.

Right now he should be happy for Tezuka because tomorrow will be Tezuka's special day…

_He should show Tezuka that he was glad for him_

_Tell him that everything was fine._

_And wish him all the best._

Fuji felt hot tears fall from his face.

_He shouldn't be crying._

_He had to show he was alright. _

_He had to be strong tomorrow._

He felt the tears continue to fall.

_Damn stupid tears won't stop!_

_He had to be strong tomorrow… _

He felt himself sob harder as he gave in.

What's the point of stopping his tears?

He knew that whatever he does, the tears would just continue to fall, so right now he would cry, cry his heart out so that maybe he would be too tired tomorrow to cry anymore tears.

Fuji slowly stood up and went to his closet and took out a box.

He carefully opened it revealing his most treasured picture.

It was a picture of Tezuka sleeping peacefully with a soft smile placed on his usual growling lips.

Fuji felt a strong prick of pain.

_Why?_

_Why did Tezuka never love him? _

_Why wasn't he as happy as his other friends?_

_Everybody had their happy ending, so why didn't he? _

_Tomorrow… Tezuka is also going to get his happy ending…_

_And tomorrow, he knew it would be the day he dies._

He felt enormous pain swell on his heart and he felt a terrible twist in his stomach as he imagined Tezuka and Chiharu exchanging vows.

_It hurts…_

_It hurts…_

_It hurts_…

"Tezuka… it hurts so much…" he whispered bitterly as he clutched on his chest.

It was so painful to accept the fact that he and Tezuka will never be. But the more painful thing was being aware that he still loves him.

"Fuji Syusuke you're so pathetic…" Fuji muttered to himself as he hugged himself tightly.

Fuji sobbed harder unable to control his emotions as he broke down and cried, it was so unlike him. He had always hid himself behind his cheerful façade, always showing his cheerful smile, he never knew crying was so hard and painful.

He had to end it. He had to put an end to everything so that he wouldn't completely fall apart.

* * *

Tezuka stared out the window. Tomorrow is the big day. He should get a good night sleep.

_If he can._

Something was bothering him, or rather, someone bothered his thoughts.

'_The kiss meant nothing'_ he muttered to himself as he recalled what had happened on the night of his bachelors' party.

He let his fingers softly touch his own lips as he remembered Fuji's soft and sweet lips on his own.

Tezuka blinked twice.

What was he thinking?

He was going to get married tomorrow, so why was he bothering himself with another person?

Well, Fuji isn't just _'someone'_, he was especial, very much especial.

_No._

He should stop thinking about him in that way. He was going to get married the next day, why was he having such foolish thoughts?

_Wait._

_Foolish??_

_Was it foolish to think of the possibility?_

_Yes, it is._

Because he shouldn't think of such things especially not before the day he gets married. He is happy, he loves Chiharu, and Chiharu loves him as well. There shouldn't be any problem right?

_Fuji is just a friend._

When he gets married Fuji would move on. He would definitely find a new love.

Tezuka felt a certain prick on his chest as he imagined Atobe and Fuji together. Even though Fuji had said that there was nothing going on between him and Atobe he had an inkling that they might end up together in the future.

_It should be fine…_

Atobe is a good guy albeit his arrogance. He cares a lot for Fuji and loves him completely.

It would be great. He has Chiharu to love him and Fuji has Atobe, it was perfect… right?

Tezuka let out a sigh.

It wasn't perfect at all, he wasn't ok with it.

But what could he do?

_What should he do?_

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the cell phone.

Who would be calling him at eleven in the evening?

"Tezuka…"

Tezuka felt his breath hitch and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Fuji…" Tezuka breathed out quietly.

"I… I might not be able to attend the wedding tomorrow" Fuji said softly, Tezuka could sense that the tensai had been controlling his voice from shaking.

"I understand…" Tezuka replied.

He knew Fuji must be hurting a lot right now. He realized now how hard it must have been for Fuji to be the wedding photographer and to attend the wedding.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak, if I go tomorrow I might just die" Fuji chuckled softly.

Tezuka could feel the pain from Fuji's voice, because right now he felt it too.

"I…" Fuji stuttered as he took a deep breath.

Tezuka listened to the silence, he couldn't find the strength to speak as well, why couldn't he find a damn word to say?!

"Tezuka, I… wish you all the best…" and with that Fuji hang up.

Tezuka felt his eyes widen.

_Tezuka, I… wish you all the best…_

Was it really goodbye?

Was it the end?

_No!_

Tezuka stood up from his seat as he grabbed his car keys.

He did not understand why but his body acted out of pure instinct.

_He needed to see Fuji_.

It was beyond his logic to do such a thing especially on the night before his wedding but somehow he just didn't care anymore.

The only thing going on his mind was that he needed to see Fuji right away.

He opened the door only to be surprised as he saw the tensai crying while clutching the phone on his hand.

"Fuji… w-what..?" Tezuka stuttered in surprise.

Fuji abruptly stood up and brushed the tears away as he forced himself to smile.

"Gomen Tezuka…, I.. I…" Fuji stopped as the tears continued to fall, he was trembling and his he couldn't look at Tezuka.

_Stupid tears, why won't it stop?!_

Tezuka let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled the tensai into a tight embrace.

Fuji's eyes widened at the sudden action, he hadn't expected Tezuka to do such a thing. It was so sudden and it felt too good that his tears continued to flow again.

Oh why? Why was fate always playing with him?

Fuji tried to pull away from Tezuka, he couldn't bear staying beside him for long, it was torture.

Tezuka held on tightly, he didn't give Fuji the chance to pull away.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" Tezuka muttered over and over again. Fuji stopped and let his hand run through Tezuka's hair.

"You don't have to be sorry" Fuji said softly.

"I have to! I hurt you a lot without knowing it. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain" Tezuka said bitterly.

Fuji softly brought Tezuka's face to his and gazed at deep hazel eyes.

"I've wanted you ever since middle school, you were the only one… but I guess this is goodbye… I just want you to be happy" Fuji said softly as he tried desperately to give Tezuka one last smile.

_It was over._

_He had set him free._

Tezuka's eyes widened as Fuji's words sank in his brain.

_Fuji was giving up on him!_

No!

He couldn't let it end like this!

It shouldn't end like this!

Tezuka knew at that moment he had lost all sense as he reached out for Fuji and captured his lips. For a moment he could sense the disbelief in Fuji's reaction but it soon turned out to a heated kissing battle as both of them let passion overcome their sense.

It was very similar to their first kiss, they both wanted it and both were despearte.

Tezuka kissed the tensai hungrily as he begged for entrance which was soon granted and he let his mouth explore every inch of Fuji's mouth.

Tezuka pulled away with a soft smile on his lips.

Fuji tasted so sweet.

He slowly pulled Fuji and brought him inside the house as they once again immersed themselves in another rough and passionate kiss, hands roaming everywhere and shirts being taken off.

Tezuka carried Fuji to his bed as he continued to kiss him.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong, _but damn_! It felt so right!

Having Fuji with him like this, breathing and sweating hard under him was like a dream.

And he couldn't help but let his passion overrule his logic.

He kissed Fuji over and over again as if he wanted to devour him, he let his desire get the better of him as he hungrily claimed Fuji.

"I love you… I love you so much…" Fuji panted out, the tears were still there but Tezuka licked it off.

Tezuka knew at that moment that he didn't care anymore, he thrust into Fuji and let themselves get lost in the throes of passion as both of them slumped back in bed, tired from their love making.

Fuji instantly fell asleep from exhaustion while Tezuka held him tightly.

Tezuka stared at the ceiling, he knew that what they did was wrong, but for the first time in his life he felt it was the only right thing he ever did and he didn't even feel the slightest regret.

_Fuji had become his on the night before his wedding._

Tezuka shifted from his position and looked at Fuji's peaceful form, he smiled softly as he kissed Fuji on the forehead.

_And he became Fujis' on that same night._

Tezuka cupped Fujis lips before giving it a chste kiss.

"I love you too…"

**TBC....**

**So sorry, but I really have stop here.., hehehe…, I tried to make the love scene not so graphic cause I know this is just rated T. **

**I hope it was ok…**

**I hope you like this chapter. I really wanted to show here that Tezuka finally accepted the truth that he really does love Fuji a lot. The wedding will be in the next chapter..!!**

**By the way, do you think the wedding should be cancelled or not? please give your opinions.., hehehe.. ^_^**

**For now, pls. review….!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Fuji merely stared at his assistant as he took a sip of his coffee. It was a good thing that he left Tezuka's room immediately after he woke up, now he only had to convince Ayase that he didn't want to go to the wedding.

"I understand your point Fuji, but this is your work! This will be the day that everyone sees the genius behind the great photo collection! This is the chance to level up your career!" Ayase exclaimed as he continued to persuade Fuji.

"But Aya, I've finished the photo collection, surely you can manage without me" Fuji argued.

"But it's different, you're the one who worked on it and not me! What will Chiharu san think when her own photographer doesn't show up on the wedding? Remember. Your work isn't finished yet, you still need to cover up the most important part, the wedding!"

Fuji sighed, now he regretted accepting the job.

It was all too much, the memory of their earlier love making was still fresh in his mind. He remembered Tezuka's kiss, his body, his scent.

"Fuji, listen to me. This is your last chance! You finally get to go to France after this! You've been waiting for this opportunity, don't let it slip away, there's no more second chance!" Ayase persuaded.

Fuji listened to Ayase's grumbling. He had a point.

He didn't have another chance, Tezuka was getting married, he couldn't waste his life yearning for something he wasn't going to have. It was time to move on.

_But could he do it?_

Could he really stand watching Tezuka get married right before his eyes?

"C'mon Fuji! I know you can do it! You're a professional aren't you?" Ayase said.

"I am" Fuji replied softly.

He had to finish hi job, it wouldn't be fair to his clients if he simply didn't show up and that would be a bad reputation for their company.

"I'm sorry Fuji, I know I'm forcing you but this is also for your own good" Ayase pleaded.

Fuji smiled at him softly. "I know, it is my job after all, I just can't start things and give up whenever I wanted" Fuji replied.

Ayase looked up at his friend sadly, he knew he shouldn't force Fuji but it was for his own good. It was time that Fuji finally moves on and forget about Tezuka.

"Don't worry Fuji, this will all be over soon…" Ayase muttered but enough for Fuji to hear.

"Saa… I wish it was that easy" Fuji smiled sadly.

* * *

Tezuka stared at his reflection in front of the mirror, he couldn't quite believe it. Although he was wearing his white tuxedo with his hair neatly placed and looking much more handsome than he usually does, he couldn't believe it was really the day of his wedding.

When he woke up earlier that day Fuji was already gone. Tezuka sighed as continued to examine himself, he recalled the night with Fuji. It had been both bitter and sweet. He knew that what they did was wrong but he couldn't even muster a bit of guilt in him.

He couldn't believe his actions, he had let his desire overrule his logic.

Suddenly he heard a knock and Oishi entered the room. He smiled at his best friend as he stood next to Tezuka.

"Ne Tezuka, are you sure about this?" Oishi asked. Tezuka didn't look at him, instead, he kept his head bowed.

"I thought I was sure Oishi, but right now I'm really confused" Tezuka admitted. Oishi smiled at his best friend sadly, this was the first time he saw Tezuka so confused.

"Is it Fuji?" Oishi asked softly. Tezuka remained silent and Oishi accepted the silence as a simple 'yes'.

"I had sex with Fuji last night…" Tezuka confessed softly as he finally turned to face his friend.

Oishi stopped. _He did what?_

"Are you serious Tezuka?" Oishi asked astounded, he couldn't believe Tezuka could do such a thing, especially on the night before his wedding.

"It… simply came over me, he went here to apologize for things and he was wishing me happiness with my marriage and I didn't know what I was thinking, I just held onto him tightly…" Tezuka said, confusion and hurt was clear in his voice.

Oishi gave his friend a sad look.

"You were afraid…" Oishi whispered.

Tezuka eyed him in further confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You were afraid that Fuji would finally leave your side that's why you held him… Tezuka… you've finally realized your own feelings" Oishi explained.

"I… I know that, but what about Chiharu? I just can't simply brush her off… I did love her…" Tezuka trailed.

Oishi remained silent, he didn't know what to say, he felt somewhat annoyed at himself that he wasn't able to help Tezuka's predicament.

"I… don't really know what to say Tezuka, but you need to make a decision, and a quick one at that or else you just won't end up hurting Fuji or Chiharu, you might end up hurting yourself as well" Oishi said.

Tezuka was about to speak up when someone knocked on the door again.

"Tezuka san, it's time"

Tezuka felt his heart twist in pain as he straightened himself. "Let's go Oishi"

* * *

Tezuka fidgeted in his place, he was already sanding at the side of the aisle since the wedding was about to start. It was rare for him to be this anxious and he wasn't quite comfortable.

"Say cheese"

Tezuka blinked in surprise as he heard the voice and was surprised to see Fuji holding a camera.

"Fuji!" Oishi exclaimed as he saw the tensai, he was surprised to see the tensai there, he thought for sure that Fuji wouldn't show up.

Tezuka on the other hand was too stunned to speak, his mouth went dry and he couldn't find the right words to say.

"I thought…" Tezuka managed to mumble out.

Fuji smiled wistfully at Tezuka not showing his real emotions. "I'm just doing my job Tezuka"

Tezuka was about to say something when the piano was played and Chiharu entered walking down the aisle.

She looked stunning. The beautiful long white gown fitted her body perfectly, she looked heavenly.

Tezuka felt a big lump in his throat as he watched his wife-to-be walk towards him with a soft and tender smile on her lips.

_Oh God what should he do?_

Oishi watched his best friend worriedly, he knew that whatever Tezuka's decision was, there would still be someone who'll be hurting. He could feel his friend's pain just from staring at him.

Tezuka would either do the best or worst thing in his life, it all depends on his decision.

Tezuka took a glance from Chiharu to Fuji who was still taking pictures, he had never imagined his wedding to be like this.

The wedding ceremony started but Tezuka didn't pay too much attention as his gaze was focused on the beautiful man who was currently holding his camera waiting for the right shot.

Although Fuji was smiling and looking cheerful, Tezuka knew better. He knew what Fuji must be feeling right now and he felt guilty for giving him so many heart aches. Especially after what they've done last night.

Tezuka merely sat there, his mind was wandering off, so many things were running in his thoughts and he couldn't even concentrate on what the priest was saying.

He was suddenly brought out of his trance when he heard the priest ask if there was anyone who objected to the wedding. Tezuka turned to the crowd but no one spoke up.

He looked at Fuji who was still holding up the camera and avoiding his gaze.

Tezuka felt a searing pain in his chest as Fuji remained quiet.

_C'mon Fuji._

_Why don't you speak up?_

_Why don't you say what you really feel?_

_Why don't you object?_

_Are you really fine with it if I'm getting married?_

_Please._

_Fuji._

"Ok, I believe no one objects to the wedding, we shall continue now" the priest announced.

Fuji felt his resolve starting to weaken. His knees were giving in and his chest was hurting all over.

He had to stay calm. It would soon be over.

Oh how he desperately wanted to speak up, stop the wedding and claim that Tezuka is his. But he couldn't. He had no right because Tezuka never belonged to him.

He felt the tears start to swell up but he continues to hinder them from falling. He had to focus on his work right now, that was the only thing he could do to lessen the pain he felt inside.

"Do you, Chiharu Kanzaki, accept Tezuka Kunimitsu as your lawful husband, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you apart?" the priest asked.

Fuji felt his heart pound loudly.

He tried to calm himself.

_Get a grip Syusuke, you can do much better than this! You knew it would end up this way so don't cry. You've cried enough last night! You promised to be strong!_

_You gave Tezuka your blessings last night, you said you'd be happy for both of them… smile Syusuke, it's the least you could do..._

"I do" Chiharu replied happily as she stared lovingly at Tezuka.

"Do you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, accept Chiharu Kanzaki as your lawful wife, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you apart?"

Tezuka felt his mind go blank, what should he answer?

He took a glance at Fuji and felt his heart sank.

Fuji… was smiling at him…

Sadly.

He could almost feel the pain Fuji kept inside himself.

Tezuka gazed at Fuji intently not noticing as a single tear escaped his left eye.

"I do"

The crowd cheered happily for the couple but all Fuji could hear was the 'click' of his camera and Tezuka's voice saying 'I do' over and over again.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest said happily.

Tezuka gently placed his hand on Chiharu's shoulder as gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips while he eyed the tensai intensely.

_I'm sorry…_

Fuji felt the tears flow rapidly but he no longer could subside them, it was hidden beneath the camera that he held up as he took pictures of the newly weds kissing.

_Stupid! You knew it would end up this way, why are you crying?_

_You promised never to cry again…_

_It's over Syusuke. Game over._

"Syusuke!"

Fuji turned and saw a worried Atobe in front of him. It was just then that he realized that everybody had gone to the newlyweds and congratulated them.

Fuji then held the camera down revealing his tear stained face as he rushed up to Atobe hugging the diva tightly as he poured out his pain. Atobe ushered the tensai out to have a bit of privacy.

"Gomen, don't worry… I'll smile again, right now… please…" Fuji sobbed hard as he held on more tightly to Atobe.

Atobe hugged the tensai in return as he patted his head softly.

"What should I do Keigo?! It's over… but I still love him! Why am I so hopelessly in love with him?!" Fuji cried. Atobe pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off Fuji's tears.

"I know you're hurting right now Syusuke, but keep in mind that this is not the end of everything" Atobe said softly. It was heart breaking to see Fuji in this state.

"I'm sorry Keigo, I'm always complaining to you about my problems" Fuji smiled softly as he wiped his tears.

Atobe was right. No matter how much pain he was in right now it would soon heal. At least he had one special memory with Tezuka.

"It's ok Fuji. I'll always be here for you… because I love you…"

Fuji blinked in surprise at the sudden confession as he searched Atobe's eyes. It was all too sudden but the look on Atobe's face told him that the diva wasn't lying.

Atobe mentally cursed himself for being stupid and for just blurting out his feelings suddenly. He didn't know what came into him, he suddenly let the words slip out of his mouth.

"Ne, I'm honored that you feel that way about me" Fuji began as he gave Atobe a smile, a real one.

Fuji then held Atobe's hand tightly on his own as he gazed at the diva's eyes. "But I would only be cruel if I accepted you right now. I wouldn't want to use you as a means of forgetting Tezuka. If ever I do accept your feelings I want it to be because I love you as well" Fuji smiled softly as he caressed Atobe's cheek.

Atobe felt himself stop.

_So that was Fuji's answer._

"It's ok. I understand that it takes time to heal the wounds of a broken heart but I'll wait. I'll wait till the day that I'm the only you will love" Atobe declared catching Fuji off guard.

Fuji was surprised but smiled in return, he hoped that day would come soon so that he could finally erase Tezuka from his heart.

"Fuji!!"

Fuji turned and saw Eiji dashing towards him with a very worried expression.

"Eiji what's wrong?" Fuji asked.

"Nya! Ochibi's in the hospital! They said it was due to fatigue and stress and over working!" Eiji wailed.

"Why? What happened?" Fuji asked worriedly. _So that's why I haven't seen him. Even Momo isn't here._

"Momo broke up with him last week! Momo got Tachibana An pregnant" Eiji explained.

Fuji instantly felt his chest hurt. He knew what Echizen must be feeling right now.

The three of them, including Atobe rushed to the hospital where Oishi, Inui, Kaido, Kawamura were waiting.

When they entered the room Fuji felt his heart break at the sight of his kouhai. Echizen merely laid there lifelessly, he had lost weight and his complexion was pale.

"He's calmed down for now, he was a bit hysterical when we brought him here" Inui spoke up.

"Ochibi!" Eiji cried as he hugged the boy. "Eiji! You'll suffocate him!" Oishi warned as he pulled the red head away.

"Why?" Echizen muttered.

All of them looked up at him sadly, this was the first time that they've seen him this broken. It was unusual that the cocky brat was depressed.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Tezuka and his new bride who obviously rushed there from the reception.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the reception…" Oishi began.

"No, it's ok. I'm worried about him too" Tezuka cut off as he went to Echizen.

"Echizen! How are you now?" Tezuka asked worriedly. He was shocked to have heard that his dormer team mate was in this condition.

Echizen merely took a glance at Tezuka before letting out the tears fall again.

"This isn't like you Echizen! You're stronger than this!" Tezuka said.

Echizen glared at him and Tezuka felt himself stop.

"You have no idea how I feel, none of you know… only Fuji sempai knows…" Echizen said through sobs.

Fuji instantly went to Echizen's side as he calmed him down.

"Fuji sempai it hurts… it hurts so much…" Echizen cried as hugged Fuji tightly.

"Ne Echizen, you have to be strong for yourself…" Fuji whispered as he held his hand.

"Remember when I was the one there? Wasn't it you who said that I should be strong for myself? You said that the reason that people leave us behind is because someone who will love us more will come" Fuji smiled as his own tears started swelling.

He felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Atobe smiling softly at him.

Fuji took a quick glance at Tezuka then smiled softly as he looked up at Atobe.

Tezuka let the scene sink to his brain.

What did Fuji mean when he said that he'd been in this state before? Does that mean that during the times he ignored him Fuji had been this hurt?

Tezuka took a sit next to Oishi as he contemplated on the past.

He felt sick.

He was the cause of Fuji's pain.

Even up to now.

And what did Fuji mean by '_someone better will come_?'

Does that mean Fuji has given up?

_Is it really over…?_

TBC…………

**I've finally finished this chapter! Hehehe… ^_^ **

**I think it would take me some time before I can update the next chapter because I have my midterm exams and school stuffs to do….. *cry* I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me cause I continued the wedding.., hehehe… I just felt like I also wanted Tezuka to experience the same pain that Fuji went through albeit differently. **

**I kind of got the hospital scene from a movie I fell in love with which is actually my inspiration for this fic.., hehehe… **

**Anyways….. Please review.., comments, suggestions and critiques are always welcomed.., hehehe.. **

**Reviews completes my day and makes me update sooner *wink wink* hehehe… ^_^**

***hugs***

**Tinjhi10**


	11. Chapter 11

Chiharu felt her heart ache as she watched her husband sink back to his sit. Guilt and hurt was shown all over his handsome feature.

It didn't take a genius to guess why her husband was acting this way because she knows it. No matter how hard Tezuka was denying it she knew what he really felt.

She suddenly felt her chest pounding as she watched Fuji and Echizen, it was heart breaking.

The greatest pain in loving someone is when you are near him but not near enough to have him.

But what hurt her more was the feeling of uneasiness in her heart as she glanced from Fuji to Tezuka.

She wasn't stupid and she was definitely not blind. She saw the painful expression on Fuji's face when she and Tezuka exchanged their vows, she knew that the person Fuji was in love with was Tezuka.

Chiharu clenched her hand tightly. Even if Fuji is hurting right now and she feels sorry for him, she would not give up her husband without a fight.

_Tezuka belongs to me!_

* * *

After Echizen had calmed down, Oishi and Kikumaru volunteered to watch over him for the night while the others go back to the reception.

Once they were back they continued the celebration but most of them were silent through out the night. So many things had happened in one day.

Once reception was over they gave the newly weds their final blessings and bid goodbye.

It was Inui and Kaido who last left the venue.

"I wish you made the right choice" Inui muttered as he shook Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka looked at him. "I wish I did too"

* * *

Tezuka let out a sigh as he rested his back against the cool frame of the bedroom wall. He was now in their honeymoon suite but he felt sick.

_Honeymoon..._

How could he touch her in the same way again when all he see is Fuji. She was beautiful, she had the body that any man would want to touch but he felt sick just thinking about it.

He shut his eyes tightly as he remembered Fuji's scent which filled his mind and his taste that lingered on his mouth forever.

When he had kissed Chiharu in the wedding he felt absolutely nothing. The kiss was soft but cold, it lacks the warmness and desire that he got from Fuji's kisses.

_Ne Echizen, you have to be strong for yourself…_

He suddenly opened his eyes as Fuji's words echoed in his head.

_Remember when I was the one there?_

Did Fuji suffer so much from his cowardice? What did he mean when he said that?

_Wasn't it you who said that I should be strong for myself?_

But he was strong, wasn't he? He always smiled and never let things get to him. Fuji Syusuke would never break right?

_You said that the reason that people leave us behind is because someone who will love us more will come…_

Are you really giving up on me now?

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka blinked in surprise as he went back to his senses. He saw Chiharu staring at him worriedly.

"You've been spacing out a lot recently" Chiharu observed.

Tezuka felt guilt swam all over him as he avoided looking at her. He didn't know how to face her after everything that had happened.

But he had come to a decision.

And he had to tell it to her right now.

"Chiharu I…" Tezuka began but found no words to utter as his mind went blank.

What was he suppose to say.

Chiharu felt her heart ache more when Tezuka refused to look at her. She had never seen him so hurt and confused.

_What if he leaves me?_

Chiharu clenched her fist.

She was not giving up her husband to Fuji that easily, she would fight for him and her future family that she will create with this man.

"Let's play a game Kunimitsu…" she whispered softly.

Tezuka blinked in surprise.

A game…?

"The rules are simple, questions only. I will ask a question and your reply should be in question form" Chiharu explained as she took a step away from Tezuka.

"The loser will obey whatever the winner desires…" she continued.

Tezuka merely nodded in agreement as he had no idea as to what his 'wife' was up to.

"Then, let's start. Do you love me?" she asked softly.

Tezuka eyed her, "Do you even need to ask that?" Tezuka replied.

Chiharu let out a soft smile as she took a deep breath.

"Are you happy?" She asked as a single tear escaped her eye. She cursed herself for being so weak but it just hurt.

Tezuka's eyes widened as realization struck him. His wife knew. And now she was hurting too…

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Chiharu bit her lower lip lightly as she tried to subside her sobs. She had to be strong or else she was going to lose him.

"If I told you I'm not, what would you do?' Chiharu asked.

"What can I do then?" Tezuka responded

"Shouldn't you be the one who should know that?"

"What if I don't know how?" Tezuka countered, he felt his chest pounding heavily. Once again he was hurting someone who did nothing but love him completely.

Chiharu let the tears fall continuously not able to hold it in any longer.

Why was this happening to her?

Especially on the day of her wedding.

_Why was Tezuka so cruel?_

"Why didn't you tell me? If you really loved him then why did you still marry me?" Chiharu half shouted as she poured out her feelings.

Tezuka felt terrible. In just one day he had hurt the two most special person in his life. He felt like a total jerk. If only he had been more honest to himself then none of this would have happened.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered out in defeat.

Chiharu suddenly hugged him tightly from the back.

"You lost…" She muffled from his back.

Tezuka remained silent.

"You lost, you have to follow what I say…" Chiharu gritted as she held Tezuka tighter.

Tezuka didn't move, didn't speak at all. He didn't know what he could do to lessen her pain.

"Please Kunimitsu I want you to stay..." Chiharu sobbed.

"Why do you want me stay? You will never be happy with me" Tezuka muttered.

"What about us? What about starting your own family?" Chiharu pressed on.

"I'm sorry…" was all Tezuka could say.

Chiharu held tightly on to him as she cried harder not able to utter out another question. Tezuka felt his heart ache as he listened to her sobs.

He knew how painful it must be for Chiharu. It was suppose to be the best day of her life but he turned it to her worst. Her wedding turned out to be a nightmare for her.

"I love you… I love you so much… so why…??" Chiharu sobbed harder.

Tezuka remained quiet as he listened to her. He didn't know what he should say to make her stop crying, he didn't know what he should do to take her hurt away.

"I love you more than he does… he doesn't deserve you Kunimtsu…"

Tezuka stopped at that.

_Doesn't deserve him?_

Tezuka closed his eyes softly as he gently pulled her away.

Chiharu gazed up at him in confusion.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Nobody has ever loved me the way he did and no one can surpass that. And actually, I'm the one who doesn't deserve him." Tezuka said looking straight at her.

That was right, never in his life did Tezuka felt so much loved. Fuji had always been there for him no matter what had happened. He has always stood beside him and comforted him with his smiles. His mere presence made Tezuka's day complete.

And truthfully, after all the things that had happened between them he knew he doesn't deserve Fuji. Fuji deserves someone who'll love him and care for him completely unlike him who did nothing but cause him pain.

Chiharu remained quiet. She felt as if she'd been slapped hard on the face.

"You don't know what he's been through. He had loved me with all his heart but all I did was cause him heart aches and pain. But I can't go on living like that anymore…" Tezuka said.

"I love him, I guess I've always been in love with him but I took him for granted and trampled all over his feelings again and again. But I want to be honest now. I want to be happy as well and I realize my happiness is him, that's why I'm really sorry..." Tezuka smiled softly as his own tears were swelling on his eyes.

Right then and there he didn't care if he cried, he just wanted to make it clear to Chiharu that he couldn't love her anymore.

Chiharu's eyes widened as she listened to his confession.

She felt her world crash before her eyes but she knew it was no use.

It was time to give up. It was no use fighting if you've already lost the war from the start.

_It was over._

She let out a soft bitter smile.

This was the first time that she saw Tezuka give a true smile. It was beautiful but it didn't belong to her and she had to accept that.

She was just not what Tezuka wanted and needed.

"I don't regret meeting you Kunimitsu… I'm glad to have been you wife even if only for one day…" she muttered as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

_"Sayonara…"_

Tezuka didn't know what happened next, all he could hear was the closing of the door and he felt as if a heavy load had been taken off from his heart.

_He was free now._

He was really lucky that he had met Chiharu. She understood him despite the hurt she must be feeling right now.

"I'm sorry Chiharu… and thank you…" he whispered.

Now he was free to love Fuji.

_'I guess this is goodbye… I just want you to be happy'_

Tezuka stopped. His eyes widened as he recalled Fuji's words.

What if Fuji doesn't want him anymore?

What should he do to win back Fuji?

What could he possibly say to make Fuji change his mind?

Suddenly his phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Tezuka, it's Oishi. I'm sorry if I called out suddenly especially during your honeymoon but I have something important to say" Oishi explained.

"Don't worry Oishi, I'm not in my honeymoon… I… ended things between us…" Tezuka muttered softly.

"What?! Why?! What happened?" Oishi asked frantically, he was shocked that Tezuka could do such a thing.

"I realized I want to be happy too" Tezuka replied.

"Soka… anyways… the reason I was calling you is because I just heard from Eiji that Fuji is leaving for France tomorrow evening. Eiji said that Fuji might stay there for quite some time" Oishi said.

Tezuka stopped.

France?

Fuji was leaving for France?

"Tezuka? Tezuka are you still there?" Oishi asked worriedly on the other line.

"Aah, I'm still here…" Tezuka managed to say.

"Listen to me Tezuka, I don't know if you two could fix whatever it is between you but I know this is your last chance. Make the best out of it" Oishi advised.

"Thank you Oishi" Tezuka said as he hang up.

_Listen to me Tezuka, I don't know if you two could fix whatever it is between you but I know this is your last chance. Make the best out of it_.

_Last chance._

Oishi was right.

This was his last chance to make things right.

There isn't going to be a next time.

_One more chance for one last time._

TBC…

**Waaaahhhh…. YEY..!! I've finally finished this chapter… hmm… although I feel sorry for Chiharu I'm relieved that Tezuka is finally free from her and his family duty… **

**Anyways… please review and I'll update soon..!! Also, after this I'll be posting a new story hope you wait for that as well… hehehe… **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed in the last chapter.., it made me so happy..!! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys..!! I'm terribly sorry for the late update..!! I know this is the last chapter and I ended up posting it so late..!! I'm so sorry..!! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter..!! Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me happy..!! ^_^ **

**Anyways, on with the last chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps. I own nothing..!! **

* * *

Fuji smiled to himself as walked on the grounds of Seishun Gakuen. How many years have passed since they graduated here?

He smiled more as he went to the tennis courts.

_How nostalgic._

It seemed as if it was only yesterday that he and his friends practiced here. He could clearly remember the noise and chatter of his old team.

He remembered Kaido and Momo fighting with one another while Oishi and Taka tried to calm them down. Inui, on the other hand, took down notes and mutters _'Iie data'_ while Eiji convinces him that Inui juice would be the death of him. Echizen would then mutter _'mada mada dane'_ while he, Fuji, would simply smile and enjoy watching his team and the chaos they caused, then Tezuka would bark _'100 laps!'_

Fuji chuckled softly as he recalled his school life. It was one of his best memories and he treasured the time they were together. This place would always be special to his heart. He had met so many wonderful people because he went to that school.

He had met his team and other teams who had also become his friends, and he met _him_ there.

No matter how much Tezuka had hurt him, he couldn't bring himself to simply forget the happy memories he shared with the stoic buchuo. That was all he had left.

Fuji stopped in front of the courts and remained there for quite some time.

He was leaving for France that evening with Atobe and wanted to visit Seigaku for the last time. He didn't know if he would be able to come back to Japan soon so he went to all the places he holds dearly to him. This was his final stop. The place that holds almost all of his precious memory.

Fuji sat on the bench as he continued his thoughts. He was glad that there was no school that day and he had permission from Ryuzaki sensei to go inside the courts.

Fuji closed his eyes as he felt the cool air on his skin. Maybe he was being a sentimental fool but it should be fine right? No one was watching, no one could hurt him.

"_Fuji…"_

Fuji smiled to himself. Really, he was being too sentimental, he was even starting to hallucinate. He was hearing Tezuka calling out his name.

"Fuji"

Fuji snapped his eyes open as he heard it once again. He turned around and to his surprise Tezuka was really standing in front of him.

He blinked once to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming.

"Tezuka, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked bewildered. He couldn't believe that Tezuka was really there. It was still suppose to be his honeymoon.

"I heard from Ryuzaki sensei that you were here" Tezuka replied.

"That doesn't answer my question Tezuka, why are you here?" Fuji asked once again.

Tezuka sighed. Fuji was still as stubborn as ever.

"I came here for you…"

"Shouldn't you be in your honeymoon?" Fuji asked.

"I ended it, we both ended it" Tezuka replied.

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden news but chose to remain silent first.

"I'm a fool Fuji. I always end up hurting the people who cares for me. I cause them so much pain" Tezuka muttered.

"Why did you come for me?" Fuji asked softly.

Tezuka closed his eyes as he let the wind brush past him.

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore" Tezuka admitted.

"What do you mean?" Fuji pressed on.

"Did you know that during the time of your confession I really wanted to say 'I love you too' but I couldn't. I was a coward" Tezuka said softly.

Fuji couldn't believe his ears. Does that mean that Tezuka loves him back?

"How I wish I could turn back the time to that day, I wish I would've told you what I really felt instead of running away from reality. If only I was the same person I was back then if only I had been as strong as I am now" Tezuka confessed. His heart ached as he poured out his real feelings.

It was the first time that he had admitted this. He felt so pathetic for being a coward. If only he had been more true to himself then there wouldn't be so many people hurting.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Fuji asked softly his head bowed.

"Why now? Why do you always say things I like when I'm just about to give up?" Fuji asked as he brushed the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I wanted you to know what I really felt, I… want you to stay" Tezuka said.

Fuji finally let the tears fall as he heard Tezuka's confession. He had waited for so many years to hear those words come out from his mouth. He glanced up unable to hold back his emotions. God he was so happy. He knew it was unfair to Chiharu who had lost everything but it was everything he had ever dreamed of.

Fuji threw himself in Tezuka's arms as he embraced the bespectacled boy tightly.

"I love you too…God knows how much I love you" Fuji muffled in Tezuka's chest.

"But I have to go…" Fuji said as he pulled away from Tezuka.

Tezuka stared in surprise.

"I need to do this. You also left before to clear your thoughts, now it's my turn to go away and have time for my own so that I can erase all the pain you caused me" Fuji started.

Tezuka was about to say something but Fuji silenced him by placing his finger in Tezuka's lips. The bespectacled man remained silent.

"I need to find the _me_ that disappeared during the time that you left me, so that when I come back I can love you again with no hesitation like I did before" Fuji smiled softly.

Tezuka nodded his head in agreement. He didn't have the right to stop Fuji in anyway. It was Fuji's decision to leave and he had to accept that.

"How long will you be gone?" Tezuka asked.

"I don't know…" Fuji replied.

Tezuka pulled Fuji to him again. "I'll wait" Tezuka muttered in Fuji's hair.

"I'll wait no matter how long" Tezuka assured.

Fuji smiled as he let Tezuka embrace him. It was the best memory he could take with him in France.

He was really glad he visited Seigaku again.

_It gave him another precious memory._

**

* * *

**

Omake…

"Tezuka! Congratulations on winning Wimbledon!" his former team cheered. They were all gathered in Kawamura's sushi shop for a victory party.

"Thanks everyone" he smiled softly.

"You were awesome Tezuka Buchuo!" Momo cheered. It had been two years since he got married with An and they had a baby girl named Reiko.

"Psssshhhh…" Kaido hissed as he also congratulated Tezuka.

"Nya! Tezuka is still the best!" Eiji cheered happily as he glomped the former buchuo.

"Eiji! Don't just cling to him like that, Tezuka might still be exhausted from his flight" Oishi scolded. "Mou, you're no fun Oishi" Eiji pouted cutely.

"Ano… if only Fuji and Echizen were here…" Taka whispered causing the others to shut up for a moment at the mention of Fuji and Echizen.

It was Momo who broke the silence.

"Ah, I know… it wouldn't be complete if those two weren't around!" Momo shouted happily. Everyone blinked in surprise but brushed the matter off. It had been two years and it was no use avoiding that topic.

Suddenly the door to the sushi shop opened.

"Ah, gomen… the shop is temporarily closed due to a special occasion" Taka said as he approached the entrance.

"Mou, am I not invited?" a sweet melodious voice spoke.

Everyone froze. Tezuka knew that voice by heart. He felt his feet drag him to the entrance where Fuji and Taka were standing.

"Fuji!!" everyone shouted in joy as they approached the tensai.

Fuji laughed as he was greeted by his former team.

Tezuka felt himself glued to his spot. He didn't expect Fuji to return so soon.

Fuji smiled as he watched Tezuka. He excused himself from his friends as he approached him. "Congratulations on your victory" Fuji smiled.

Tezuka smiled back in return. His eyes were starting to moist as he pulled Fuji into a tight embrace, "I'm so glad you're back" Tezuka whispered as buried his face in the nook of Fuji's neck.

Fuji smiled as he hugged Tezuka back. He could feel warm moisture on his neck as he they stayed like that for a few moments until Tezuka regained his composure.

Fuji stared up to look at Tezuka's face. "I'm back Kunimitsu" he whispered.

Tezuka smiled "Ah, are you sure about this Fuji?" he asked.

Fuji laughed as he pulled Tezuka into a kiss. Fuji pulled away and held Tezuka's hand.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I came to a conclusion that no matter what I do I'm really head over heels for you" Fuji laughed.

Tezuka smiled again, he didn't care how uncharacteristic it made him look. He was happy and he wanted to show his happiness.

"Thank you for giving me one more chance" Tezuka said.

"It was worth it" Fuji replied.

"Hey you two! Don't be so lovey-dovey over there! There are still people here you know!" Momo grinned.

Both Fuji and Tezuka blushed as they realized that they were still in the sushi shop but didn't care anymore.

"Oh wait! I brought someone with me!" Fuji beamed as he went out of the shop.

The regulars waited inside.

Fuji came back while holding Atobe's hand.

"Whoa! You two are still together?" Momo asked loudly.

"Stupid! You know that Fuji sempai just said he came back for Tezuka buchuo" Kaido hissed annoyed.

"What did you say mamushi?!" Momo shouted.

"Maa maa, don't fight" Fuji giggled. He pulled Atobe in who was holding on to another arm.

Everyone stopped their tracks as they watch the three who were standing in their way.

Even Momo shut up.

"See Echizen? I told you they would be surprise" Fuji smiled broadly as he took a picture of his friends who were stunned at the sudden happening.

"Mada mada dane Fuji sempai, hey monkey king, let go of my hand, they're all staring at us" Echizen muttered as he tugged his cap down.

When everybody let the scene sink to their senses they began questioning Echizen.

Echizen merely replied _'mada mada dane'_ to every question.

"Ryoma… what's going on?" Momo asked as heslowly approached the smaller man.

Echizen stopped as he heard his former lover's voice.

A hand suddenly stopped Momo from getting near to Echizen.

"No one dares to call ore-sama's lover by his first name" Atobe interrupted as he pulled Echizen to him.

All of them were shocked.

"You two are going out?" Eiji wailed.

Echizen let out a soft smirk as he pulled Atobe to a deep kiss just like what Fuji had done to Tezuka a few minutes ago.

"Mada mada dane sempai" Echizen smirked.

"Mou, so many things happened today!" Eiji said.

"Na Fujiko, did you know about this all along?" Eiji asked but to his surprise Fuji wasn't there. He looked around but there was still no sign of the tensai.

"Where's Fuji?" Eiji asked.

Everyone looked around and to their surprise, Tezuka was also gone.

"99.9% chance that those two headed to a hotel" Inui smirked as he wrote down on his notebook.

Meanwhile….

Fuji laughed as he pulled Tezuka along. They stopped in the park as they took a rest on a bench. "You planned all of these didn't you?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji smiled innocently as he held Tezuka's hand.

"I just wanted Momo to have a taste of his own medicine" Fuji replied.

Tezuka smiled warmly as he watched his lover.

"Ne Kunimitsu, you seem to smile a lot today" Fuji noted.

"Isn't it normal to smile when you're really happy?" Tezuka replied.

Fuji grinned at the reply as rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"Welcome home, Syusuke…" Tezuka muttered as gave Fuji a chaste kiss on the lips. Fuji smiled in return.

"Ah, I'm really glad to be home"

_**~ Never ending**…~_

**Wow..!! I finally managed to end it.., hehehe... I'm very sorry for the late update..!! I know.., I kept you guys waiting but there was just too much hassle in school and the internet connection in our place was off for about 3 weeks..!! I'm so sorry!**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm very grateful to those who reviewed, favorited it and those who put it on story alert.., thanks so much!**

**I had fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading this. I still have many stories that are on-going, for now I plan to prioritize my story 'captive'. I hope you'd like that story as well... ^_^**

***hugs***

**Tinjhi10**


End file.
